


Forgotten

by blue87



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue87/pseuds/blue87
Summary: Anger is a powerful emotion, one that has the power to turn one's life upside down overnight. That's a lesson some learn quicker than others. Abigail thought she had it all, looks like she was too young to understand some things in life.A little death but i try not to go into too much depth about itno swear wordsI really don't know when I'll have time to write as the story progresses so the chapters may take awhile to get out but I'm for sure going to finish this story eventually!! Thank yooouuuu you're amazingggg!!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :D

Chapter 1 

Abi’s eyes jolted open as she looked over at her clock, “YAY!” She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, her XXL Freddy Fazbear’s employee t-shirt her dad had given her falling to the ground as she banged on her little brother’s door. “Cody! Cody! Get up! We have the party today!” Cody opened the door, “I know! I’m gonna wear my Funtime Foxy shirt! I’ve been saving it all week!” Abi smiled, “I’m gonna wear my Funtime Freddy shirt cause he’s cooler!” Cody looked up at Abi in shock, “how could you say such a thing!” Abi stuck her tongue out and laughed as Cody sarcastically slammed his door shut. 

“Oh and what have you done now?” Abi turned around to see her dad towering over her she grinned, “Told Cody the cold hard truth.” He laughed, “Well everyone’s entitled to their own opinion’s I guess, remember we have to leave by 11!” he walked down the hallway and picked up his work backpack as he turned to walk out the door, “Don’t cause your mom too much trouble, I love you all!” He turned and hugged Clara, his wife, before he left. 

He was working a lot nowadays, he had worked at Freddy’s for a long time but eventually realized he wanted his own business, with the help of his best friend, Henry Emily, he had branched off of Freddy’s and created a separate franchise called Circus Baby’s Pizza World. The kids had seen the animatronics before but only when William was working on them though, they still already had their favorites. Today was the day though, the opening of Circus Baby’s Pizza and to celebrate, her father decided to throw a private party for their close friends to come at noon. Michael and Abi had begged their father to teach them how the animatronics worked but he had always refused... other than letting them try on the suit modes that were installed at the end. William was still working on a few animatronics but decided to still open anyways and finish them later. 

“Lizzy, Michael, time to wake up!” Clara shouted from the kitchen. She handed plates of eggs and bacon to Abi and Cody and they started eating right away. Michael strolled into the kitchen, his hair was everywhere and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. “morning mom” he grunted, yawning. “Good morning! How did you sleep?” Clara chirped back. “not great heh, forgot to change again haha” Michael took a sip of water. “Ah that’s ok it was a t-shirt anyways” she replied hugging him. “Hey wait Michael what are you wearing to the party today?” Abi asked. Michael laughed evilly as he responded, “myyyy hoodieeeee!” Abi face palmed as Clara looked over, “honey its still so hot out you’ll sweat to death!” Michael picked up a piece of bacon, “Mom I’m perfectly fine in my hoodie.” Clara sighed, laughing. 

She quickly walked over to hug Lizzy who had just strolled down the hall, all dressed and ready for the day with a pink shirt on tucked into a blue skirt with a bow in her hair, “there’s the birthday girl!! Are you excited? I can’t believe you’re already 7! Oh!” she turned around placing both hands on Michael’s shoulder, “Would you please get Miss Elizabeth Afton a plate of breakfast on this her birthday morning?” Michael put his plate down and put his hands on her shoulder, “yes Lady Afton, I would be honored.” Cody and Abi giggled. 

Abi brought her plate over to the sink and left to go change, “Abigail Afton, your dishes?” Abi stopped and slowly turned around to face her mom, “I’ve got them now but don’t forget next time sweetie ok? Be glad I'm in a good mood!” Abi smiled, “sweet thanks mom!” She ran into her room and closed the door looking over at the Freddy’s poster. All her siblings loved Freddy’s but not as much as her, it was her favorite place ever. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her blue and white Funtime Freddy shirt her dad had given her the week before and pulled out a white pair of shorts to go with her sandals as she finished with pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror, sure she was only 9 but she loved putting outfits together. She looked at the clock, 9:30. 

She walked back down the hall and reached for their home phone. “Mom can I see if Charlie can play for a little bit before we leave and just ride up with us?” Clara looked up from doing Cody’s hair to see the clock, “Yeah that would work just remember it’s Lizzy’s birthday though!” Abi shook her head and ran back to her room with the phone dialing the Emily’s house phone. 

After about 5 rings someone picked up, “Hello?” It sounded like Katherine, Charlie’s mom. “Hi! This is Abi I was wondering if Charlie could come over and play for a little bit and then just ride with us to the party?” Katherine sighed, “I’m sure she’d love to but she’s going to help her father at Freddy’s- sweetie can you wait just one moment?” “sure!” Abi chirped. After a moment, Katherine came back on the line, “Would you like to come with them to Freddy’s to check the animatronics?” Abi’s eyes widened, “Lets me go ask my mom! I’d LOVE to!” 

Abi ran in as fast as she could, “MOM! Can I go help Henry and Charlie fix the robots at Freddy's?? They’ll be at the party in time and can take me after!” Clara looked confused for a second but replied soon, “uh sure honey. Just tell them thank you!” Abi smiled, “She said yes!” Katherine giggled, “Alright sweetie they’ll be there soon to pick you up!” “alright! Thank you so much!!” Abi was so happy, “ah you’re too sweet, no problem, see ya in a bit! Bye!” She hung up and ran downstairs to tell michael. “MICHAEL GUESS- wait what are you doing?” Michael had some sort of Foxy mask in his hand. “Ah man come on are you going to scare Cody more, he’s had enough, you’re gonna ruin Freddy's for him!” Michael looked confused, “Uh I've only done it once? I was just putting it away don’t worry. Now what were you going to tell me?” Abi smiled, “oh yeah right! Charlie and Henry are taking me to help fix one of the robots at Freddy’s before the party!” Michael looked up, “wait really?? That’s cool!” Abi walked in his room, “I know right, hey what’s this?” it was some sort of notebook, Abi gasped dramatically, “Bro do you have a DIARY?” Michael ran over, “the heck! No! This is my English notebook.” Abi laughed, “wait you actually take notes? In school? You pay attention???” Michael rolled his eyes, “yeah but im a little concerned about you-” 

“Abi!! They’re here, hurry!” It was Clara, she sounded anxious, she hated keeping people waiting. Abi ran up the stairs to the door and was greeted with Charlie at the door, “Hi! Sorry I was telling Michael something real quick,” She turned to her mom who handed her a backpack full of some things to take, “Thanks mom, love you” she ran out the door with Charlie and hopped into the back of Henry’s black Sudan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some gore and death in this chapter :'(  
> Hope you enjoy! :D

“Hey Henry! Thanks for letting me tag along!” Abi said after buckling her seatbelt. “Hello Abi! Thanks for coming, not many 9-year olds are as passionate about robotics as you two are, it's really awesome!” Charlie beamed, she really loved going to work with her dad, they didn’t know much about robots but they both thought they were really cool. When they were even younger, their dads had made them promise to not tell any of the other kids that the mascots were actually robots, they felt so included and ever since then they had both been obsessed with them. 

After a few short minutes, they pulled into the Freddy Fazbear’s parking lot and waited as Henry shuffled through his keys to find the right ones. After struggling for a while, he finally got the door open and they walked in. 

Normally, Abi ran in and immediately went to the stage to look at the Fazbear Band perform but there was something eerie about Freddy’s while closed. It was dark when they first walked in. “You girls stay here, I’ll go find a light and we can get to work!” Charlie smiled, “Ok, who are we fixing today? All of them work!” Henry was still wandering around trying to find the light switch, “Yeah they all work just Bonnie needs a few small repairs that don’t necessarily make it so he doesn’t work. Oh,” he found a light switch and turned it on. “and I just remembered I need to grab those night shift logs, you girls can wander around for a little bit, I’ll be right back.” Abi instinctively walked over to the stage, Charlie followed. 

They each took seats on the end of the center table. The animatronics where hunched over, Abi would be lying if she said they weren’t kind of creepy looking. Charlie looked over at Abi, “What one’s your favorite?” Abi looked up at the stage. She liked them all but she already knew her answer, “Bonnie.” Charlie looked surprised, “huh, never would have guessed.” Abi smiled, “what about you?” Charlie looked at the ceiling before turning back to Abi, “Probably Freddy. He’s cool.” Abi nodded her head, “I like funtime Freddy, the Freddy’s are cool.” Charlie smiled. They heard a door open as Henry walked in, arms full of papers, tools, and parts. “Alright, sorry for the wait but I think we can start! Ugh what time is it?” Abi looked at her watch, “10:15” Henry made a face and then waved his hand in the air, “ah we’ll make it.” 

He walked over to Bonnie, placing all his stuff on the ground as he reached for the sides of Bonnie’s head. With the click of two buttons, his face popped open, scaring Charlie and Abi a little. Abi felt a little uncomfortable at first seeing the real head of Bonnie. It was wire-y and the red lights that helped give his eyes a pinker feel to them looked creepy on their own. Henry must have noticed how scarred they both felt because he turned around to face the two and reassured them, “Looks different huh. He’s still nice though, don’t worry!” He picked up a rachet off the floor and attached a ¼ socket to it, taking off top half of the smaller mouth and set of teeth towards the backs of the animatronic throats. 

Over the course of the next hour, Henry taught them how to do basic things on the animatronics like taking parts off and how to turn on and off the animatronics. After they had completed their tasks, they started putting everything away and getting ready to leave. 

“That was fun, I’ve never seen the inside of a robot before!” Abi said excitedly. Henry chuckled, “glad it was a good experience, you two excited for the party?” Charlie jumped, “Yes! I can’t wait I bet Circus Baby’s is soooo cool!” Abi smiled, “Yeah I hope it is!” Henry looked over at Abi a little confused, “Wait Abi you haven’t been there yet?” Abi sighed as she opened the car door and crawled in, “No. Dad won’t let me, says I need to wait just like everyone else.” Henry laughed, “Huh, that doesn’t really sound like your dad now does it?” Abi shrugged, “no.” Charlie looked at the clock, “Almost tiiime!!” Henry chuckled, “Yeah so lets get on the road huh?” The two giggled and shook their heads. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After around 10 minutes Henry pulled into the parking lot of the Circus Baby’s, they were greeted with William walking out the door and over to the car. “Why hello!!” He cheered happily as they walked over to meet him. Abi ran over jumping into his arms, “Hi dad!!” William hugged her picking her up off the pavement, “Hello Abi!! I see you’ve been having some fun already today?” Abi laughed. Henry locked the car turning to face them all, “She came to help me and Charlie fix that tuning module on Bonnie...” William nodded, “Well look at you two little roboticists! I’m proud!” Abi and Charlie smiled. William put Abi down, “Alright I think everything should be up and running, the rest of my family is waiting inside I think we’re ready to start!” 

Abi and Charlie ran in the doors and were greeted with cool air and the sounds of music playing. Circus Baby’s was crazy awesome, way cooler than Abi had thought it would be. She raced over to the stage where Michael was. “Hey” He said once she got there, “Hey, whatcha doin” Abi replied. Michael looked at the stage, “They’re so cool.” Abi looked up at the robots, “Oh wow they are, crazy to see them moving in person” She took a seat in the front row as she watched the show for the next 30 minutes. 

After it had been about 30 minutes, Elizabeth came and sat next to Abi, “Hi!” Abi looked down at her little sister, “Hello! How are you enjoying your party so far?” Elizabeth smiled, “I love it so much! These animatronics are so pretty!” Michael looked over, leaning forward, “I heard dad say that Circus Baby can dispense ice cream... you should go ask him.” Elizabeth’s eyes lit up, “Really!?” Michael chuckled, “yeah, don’t believe me? Ask dad.” Elizabeth stood up and ran over to find William. Abi looked over at Michael, “Didn’t dad say that he didn’t want us around the robots though?” Michael shrugged and laid back, “not my problem anymore now is it?” Abi rolled her eyes as William and Elizabeth came walking over. 

“I’m sorry Lizzy I just don’t want you guys around them.” He nudged Elizabeth to sit next to her siblings as she moaned, “But dad! It’s my birthday, just this one day??” William looked sternly at all of them, “None of you are to go near the animatronics. Ever. Is that clear?” Michael rolled his eyes, “As mud.” William pointed a finger at Michael, “you think it’s a joke.” Clara walked around the corner followed by William’s parents. “Ah kids come say hi to grandma and grandpa Afton!” the three of them jumped up and walked over to greet them. Clara pulled Abi aside, “Where’s Lizzy?” Abi turned to her side, “Right-” there was no one next to her, “Huh, she was right here a second ago-” Michael grabbed onto her shoulder as he shoved her back and ran forward. 

Abi looked over at the stage where Michael was running, “LIZZY- GET AWAY FROM THE-” Elizabeth gasped as she was grabbed. Michael stopped dead in his tracks. “LIZZY!!” William dropped everything he was holding and sprinted over the stage. Clara put her hands over her mouth and slumped to the floor as a scream erupted from inside the animatronic and at the same time, a sound of metal clashing, echoed inside. Henry ran around the corner to see what had happened, his face flushed white at the sight of everything, William was kneeing in front of Circus Baby, pulling with all his might at the stomach of the robot. He ran over as quick as possible trying to help. “Charlie,” he handed her his phone, “call 911” Charlie shook her head. 

Abi grabbed Cody’s hand and slowly walked over to Michael, grabbing onto his arm. He jerked away and ran towards the door. Looking back after him, Abi noticed her mother. She was in tears on the floor, hyperventilating. Abi turned and hugged Cody, picking up her 6 year old brother and walking away, judging by the fact that her father, the creator of the robots, had given up and slumped against the robot, sobbing, she didn’t need a paramedic to tell her that her only sister was gone. Slouching into one of the sofas by the door, she hugged Cody even tighter as she wiped away a tear rolling down her face. Cody was confused, not knowing what was happening. “are you ok?” he whispered, “What’s wrong” Abi sniffed and looked up at him, meeting his eyes as the first responders pulled into the parking lot outside and rushed in with their equipment. 

“You're ok, we- we'll all be ok. I love you Cody, never forget that” Cody looked confused and Abi hugged him again. After a few minutes of hearing her parent’s sobs and banging of metal, the paramedics rounded the corner with a bed. Sitting on top was Elizabeth, or what was left of her. She looked as if she was missing some limbs, eyes wide open. Cody looked over before Abi could turn his head the other way. He gasped as he started to cry. William and Clara ran out after the cart and hopped into their car. Abi ran out after them, “MOM DAD WAIT FOR US, please- don't leave us here-” She cried out as she collapsed on the concrete sobbing. Cody ran over, crying too he stuffed his face into Abi’s shirt and hugged her. Henry walked over, picking them both up off the floor and hugging them, “You guys are going to stay with me for a little bit, that sound ok?” Abi nodded as she continued sobbing. Henry didn’t let go or push them away, he stayed there for as long as they needed, he was a good person like that. Abi didn’t remember much other than staying in his embrace for a long time until closing her eyes, letting all the chaos drift into nothing but memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy sorry it's been awhile I've been busy with school and finally sat down and wrote lol  
> hope you enjoy!! You're amazing, have a great day!!!

Chapter 3 

Abi opened her eyes and rubbed them. She flinched as she touch them, they were sore. Rolling over, she realized she was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Sitting up, she realized she wasn’t in her house, she panicked for a second but soon recognized it was the room her and Charlie would sometimes play in. That’s when she remembered all the events of the day before. Looking down at her lap, she wiped away a tear that started to form in her eye. She didn’t know why she was hoping for some miraculous news event that Elizabeth had made it out alive. She had seen her, or at least half of her. What parts of her weren’t stuck inside the clown animatronic with it’s empty eyes. 

She felt her jaw start to tremble as she tried holding back her tears. Thankfully, right as she felt she couldn’t hold it in anymore, Henry walked in, Cody following. She cleared her throat and forced herself to smile, “Hey” She said, greeting them. Henry smiled back, “Hello, are you doing alright? I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready.” Abi reached for the zipper on the sleeping bag, “Yeah uh thanks” Henry started to walk out the door as Cody walked over to Abi, he side hugged her as they walked down the hall. 

Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted with the strong smell of pancakes and bacon. Charlie turned around from her seat at the table, “Hey!!” Charlie smiled, “Hey” she replied, noticing Michael sitting at the end of the table. Abi silently applauded Henry for being able to convince the stubborn kid Michael was to come out from hiding and go home. 

Sitting down next to Cody and Charlie and across from Michael, she looked up at her brother. “Hey” Michael kept staring at his plate, “hey.” He didn’t seem like he was up to talking to anyone at the moment, Abi couldn’t blame him. She didn’t exactly feel like it either. Cody scooted his chair closer to Abi’s and leaned on her arm, still holding the blanket that he carried around everywhere. Abi rested her head on his as she asked if he wanted anything and helped get him his food. 

Once everyone had their food and was starting to eat, Henry looked up and sighed, catching everyone’s attention. “Uh, gosh-” He started, “William called this morning uh,” Michael cut in, “We know she’s dead. Spare yourself reminding us.” Henry looked down at his plate, “I’m sorry. We’ll be taking you to your house this afternoon, your grandparents will be coming home from the hospital to take care of you while your parents figure some stuff out.” Abi nodded staring at her plate as she pressed her lips together, trying not to lose it in front of everyone. “thank you.” She replied, voice shaking. Cody looked up, “Where’s Lizzy?” Abi had tried her hardest but that broke her as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Michael stood up, “Thanks. Excuse me.” He walked off down the hall. Cody turned from watching him back to Abi. Abi sniffed as looked up at her brother. “Something... happened to her. She uhm- she won’t be coming home again, ever.” Cody looked at the ground, “why” Abi pressed her lips together even harder before responding, “She uh- she died.” Abi could hear her voice shacking as she said it. Cody frowned before he started to cry as well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Henry looked up, not knowing what to say. He could tell Charlie felt the same way. If only Katherine were here he thought. She was great at talking to people about their problems. She had gone up to the hospital with Clarah, William, and William’s parents. He stood up as he walked over and took their plates from them. Abi stood up, grabbing Cody’s hand as she walked to her room, “Thank you, it was really good.” Henry smiled watching them leave. Charlie walked over to her dad, placing her dishes in the sink as she reached for the water faucet and soup. Henry side hugged her, “I have to go to Circus Baby’s for a little bit today. Some investigators that are required to investigate the scene are coming. Shouldn’t be long but I don’t feel it’s fair to make William go back so soon. You mind holding down the fort? They will probably just stay in the rooms with their stuff, I don’t know if I’d bother them. They’ve been through a lot.” Charlie nodded, hugging his dad back as they finished cleaning up the rest of breakfast. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Abi sat up against the wall. She couldn’t process what had happened. She couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried, muster up the thought that Elizabeth simply did not exist as a human that was alive at that very moment. She was horrified at the thought too. She had been her only sister. Sure, she was closer to her brothers, but she loved Elizabeth as much one could love a sister, and now she was gone. Wiping away her tears, she slid off the sleeping bag and stood up, starting to collect the little things she had with her as she walked across the hall. Michael and Cody were sharing a room. Michael was on one side of the room, sitting against the wall. For the first time in Abi’s life, she saw him crying. And he wasn’t hiding it either. She reached for Cody’s hand as they walked over to Michael, sitting next to him as they all silently cried until they fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Henry climbed out of his car trying to find where he was supposed to go. Looking over at the door, a man emerged from a car in the parking lot. He wore a badge that read ‘Hurrciane city Police department’. Henry walked over to him. “Hello! You must be the investigator!” The man smiled, “Yes which would make you Henry!” Henry smiled nodding his head, “Yes!” They shook hands, “Well nice to meet you! My name is Ryan I’m the head investigator for Hurricane city police department!” He shrugged while chuckling, “I don’t really think we will find anything suspicious today, we just have to do a sweep of the area since it’s city property for safety and legal reasons.” Henry nodded his head, reaching for the keys to the building in his pocket, “Ah I understand don’t worry.” They opened the doors as the walked in. It smelled awful, understandably. 

They walked over to the stage. The place felt very eerie all the sudden. The animatronic clown was lying on the ground, stomach pried open with scratches all over it from their attempts to open the inside of it. The inside of the clown was covered in red, and chunks of what Henry chose not to acknowledge, moving on. The investigator took samples of various things, taking more pictures of everything than cops had the day before. Henry wandered away from the stage after about an hour. He looked at the rest of everything that William had done with the place. Not long after he left, Ryan called over to him. 

“Hey, you know stuff about animatronics huh?” Henry pulled his hands from his pockets, walking over to where he was, “Yeah, why?” Ryan looked up at him, seemingly a little worried, pointing at the robot’s ice cream scooper, the thing that had grabbed Elizabeth. Henry looked where he was pointing. “If she had just been pulled in, how did so much more damage happen then just her stomach? And why a claw that big?” Henry stared at the contraption William had made. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little skeptical. The claw did seem very big, and it was obvious it had been made to handle more force than just an ice cream cone. And where was the ice cream? If the restraunt was open, why weren’t the animatronics ready? Henry sighed, “It does seem a little strange. These robots were built differently than mine were though. I didn’t help make them. I’d need to see the inside of one.” He glanced over at the Funtime Foxy robot standing to their left on the stage, “You mind?” He asked Ryan. Ryan nodded, “Please.” 

Henry walked over reached for a latch behind their head, nothing. He walked around the back of the animatronic. No latches or buttons. He stood there, thinking. Maybe it was hidden? He remembered seeing William open them once while working, maybe it was somewhere around the neck. He reached up, feeling around for a button. He felt something and pressed it. Every plate covering the entire animatronic separated from each other and the endoskeleton was exposed. Henry gasped. It was nothing like his animatronics at all. His were solid, in a means of they weren't made to fill the entire suit, they were like twigs. William’s where hollow. There were layers of metal and wires but in the stomach, there was nothing. Nothing except springlocks. 

Henry almost felt angry. “He knew those are dangerous why would he use them... There’s so much reinforcement and strength in these things as they are he doesn’t need more once they’re out of suit mode-” He noticed something. The legs were not hollowed, nor the head or arms. Just the stomach. “There’s- there’s no suit mode. This- This is not safe. This isn’t ok.” The investigator had Henry write down everything he saw that was weird. They found springlocks with just points on the ends and no parts and no places to put the features that William said were in the robots. There was a lot with these robots that didn't make sense to Henry and he couldn't believe it.

After about 3 hours, Ryan and Henry said goodbye and hopped in their cars. Henry sat behind the wheel trying to process everything he had seen. It was almost like William had tried to get his daughter killed. There was no way he would’ve killed Elizabeth intentionally. Henry shuddered at the thought of his friend creating robots with intent on capturing and killing kids. He started his car and drove home trying to think of the lyrics of the songs on the radio instead of his friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later, they were all woken up by their grandparents. Rubbing her eyes, Abi sat up. Henry and Charlie were in the door way and her and her brothers were all still in a huge pile in the corner of the room, eyes all red from crying. They helped each other up as they picked up the few things they had with them as the all shuffled outside to their grandparents car. “thank you guys, you’ve helped so much more than you think.” Their grandparents said. Their grandma turned to Charlie, “You’re so brave sweetie, never change.” Charlie smiled as she waved goodbye to her friend. Abi smiled and waved back. She was still devastated but being around her friends and family had helped so much that she was starting to feel a tad bit more like herself again. She had vowed to herself that she was going to try and be happy again, living the best life that she could, for her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I rewrote it several times but I think I finally am satisfied! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4 

Abi had found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep at first, staying asleep was now the issue. She kept waking up for no apparent reason, the pit in her stomach constantly reminding her of the mess that was her life. It was like that for the next few days; then days turned into weeks, and then months. 

She didn’t in any way get over her sister’s death. She missed her more than words could describe and wished every second of everyday that she was still there with her. Ever since the day she had died, nothing had been the same. 

She could see right through her mother’s lies of, “I’m ok” and all the smiles that she gave while in tears at night. Didn’t help that her dad was barely home anymore. Henry had given the information to the detective who had then, later on, confronted William about it. Her dad wasn’t someone to falsely accuse and didn’t take the evidence lightly. He didn’t quit, but he got into several heated arguments with Henry over the next few months. 

Abi was only ever allowed to see Charlie when they went to Freddy’s, which was slowly starting to become a more frequent trip. Her father took her and her siblings to Freddy’s almost twice a week for a solid few weeks. She didn’t mind it, she got to be with her friends and look at the animatronics again, she just felt it weird that all the sudden her father was ok with seeing Henry again. 

Abi distinctly remembered the night. The night that debatably changed her life even more than Elizabeth’s death had. The night her world was turned upside down, yet again. 

She had been playing in the arcade with Charlie when all the sudden, Henry walked over and called for her to follow him for a second. Abi had switched her positions on the arcade game as she ran away. Abi had no clue why she had to leave, but she didn’t mind. She got an extra try at the midnight motorist game from it. She remembered the group of kids that had come and gathered around and watched her as she beat the game yet again. She had played it so many times it wasn’t even that much of an accomplishment anymore. Just as the other kids started to ask her how she had done it, she remembered seeing the red and blue lights. 

The cops rushed out of their cars as they ran into the building. Later, paramedics followed. Abi’s father had run out of a door and walked over to Abi, grabbing her arm as he rather nervously explained, “Abi go with your mother.” Abi remembered him walking her over to her mom and brothers as he walked off to where the cops were going. As she was leaving the building to get to their car, she saw that everyone was in an ally way on the side of the building. 

Hunched over on the sidewalk sat Henry. It almost sounded like he was crying, he looked like he was too. Just around the corner was Charlie’s mom, Katherine. She had a hand over her mouth, the other arm folded across her stomach as she talked to a police officer. Abi immediately knew something was wrong. She remembered asking her mom, her brothers looking at their mother with the same curious looks on their faces. 

She remembered her mom saying nothing. She just stared at the steering wheel, and after a few minutes, looking up with tears in her eyes and fear on her face. “I don’t know.” Abi frowned as she then proceeded to start the car and they started the journey home. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when her mom had come into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, tears in her eyes, as she explained to Abi how her best friend, Abi’s basically sister, had been murdered. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She gasped as her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. Trying to catch her breath, she stared over at her desk. It was 4:48 am. She turned to stared at the edge of her bed. Remembering her vivid dream of that day, she quickly turned to hop out of bed, she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. 

That was 2 months ago. Unlike her experience with Elizabeth, Abi had kept to herself about how much of a toll this loss had affected her. After all, the world didn’t need more sad people, at least that’s what Michael had told her when she was younger. Now she was starting to understand it. 

She had no idea why everything was happening but losing two of the closest people she knew was no easy thing, especially when her best friend was murdered and the killer was still out and about. 

Abi was only almost 11, sure, but she sure didn’t act like it. Not anymore. She knew she didn’t, going to school, especially after Charlie’s death, she could see how different she was from other kids. She had dealt with things that some adults hadn’t had to deal with. Her sister dying, then months after, her best and only friend dying, her father going completely mad and never wanting to see them, and all that Abi could think about was when the next bad thing was going to happen. She didn’t mind it that way though. 

While the kids were playing, she would just sit under a tree and pick the grass, and she was fine with that. Her teachers had tried talking to her mom but she never acted like that at home with Cody and Michael so she had shrugged it off. Lucky enough for her. 

Throwing on an old hoodie and jeans, she walked down the hall. Walking into the living room, she sat on the couch, not turning on a light as she was hoping the change of scenery would help her fall back asleep. She was nearly scared half to death as a voice spoke to her, “why are you up so early.” 

Squinting into the darkness, she saw her father sitting at the dinner table. “couldn’t sleep. Thought you had work or something else to do.” She hadn’t meant for it to come out as harshly as it had but who could blame her, she hadn’t seen her dad in 3 weeks, which was a long time considering he was in town and staying with them. He always had somewhere to be or something to do even though it was probably just sitting in a building somewhere staring at a wall to pass time. 

“I do. I was actually just leaving.” Abi sarcastically laughed as she turned her head the other way, “I figured. So what, I’ll see you next month then?” William stood up, “if you insist.” Abi looked over, rage building up inside of her. She had gone through the same things that he had and he was her father. He was supposed to be there for her but he never was. “What is up with you. We never see you. You’re still our dad you know, you have responsibilities.” William walked over to the couch that Abi was sitting on, “imagine what you are going through, times 10. Then experience that for 5 months and we can talk.” Abi glared at her father, “Elizabeth was my sister! Charlie was my best friend! This sucks for all of us and you just hiding from us isn’t doing any good!” She had almost yelled that last part, holding back only for the sake of the others in the house still sleeping. 

“and they all think its my. Fault. You’ve got quite a mouth for a 10 year old, I hope you don’t talk to your mother that way.” Abi quietly responded as her father opened the door to outside, “I’ve seen a thing or two.” William stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around, “And that’s no one’s fault. So don’t be blaming me.” Abi squinted her eyes at him as she tried her hardest not to cry. 

Deep down she knew her father still loved her, but sometimes she felt like he was just to depressed to show it. She curled up into a ball on the couch again as she closed her eyes and tried to let sleep prevail verses crying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter but I have some stuff to do and wanted to get another chapter out for all yous. eNjOy, thank you, love y'all, have a great day or night or whatever, bYe!

Chapter Five 

Abi was woken up by Cody running into the living room and turning to face her, “Abi! What are you doing out here?” Abi yawned as she smiled and stretched her arms out in front of her. “couldn’t sleep,” She looked over at the clock, “what are YOU doing up!” Cody smiled and hid his face in his blanket, giggling. 

Abi stood up, “nah it’s all good, what do you want for breakfast?” Cody lowered his blanket, “Ice cream!!” He yelled, laughing. Abi rolled her eyes, laughing as well. 

She loved being around her siblings, they always knew how to cheer her up. 

“uhm or not?? How about cereal haha” Cody shrugged, “yeah!” He plopped on the stool right as Michael walked out, looking as tired as ever. “morning” he said, yawning. “morning!” Abi and Cody said back, almost in unison. 

Abi turned around, handing Cody his bowl of Cheerios, “you want some mike?” Michael looked over at the food, “sure, thanks” Abi nodded, “no problem” 

She walked over to the counter and handed Michael his bowl as she sat next to him to eat hers. 

Not long after they all started eating, Clara walked into the kitchen, surprised to see everyone awake so early, “oh! Well, hello! Good morning!” The three of them all mumbled “good morning” in between bites of cereal, “Surprised to see you all up so early, its actually more convenient that way...” Michael looked up, “why?” Clara laughed, “I wanted it to be more of a surprise, but I can’t really keep it a secret.... well, do you remember that old restraunt from forever ago? Uh, Fredbear’s was it?” Abi looked up, wide eyed and smiling, “yeah!! I loved that place!!” 

Clara laughed, “yup, that’s what I thought! Well, they wanted to do a special ‘halloween’ themed night show at Freddy’s, but they decided to just do it at the old Fredbear’s place!” Michael raised an eyebrow, “alright....and?” 

Clara rolled her eyes, smiling, “I know, I’m getting there!! So, the show is tonight but they have activities going on all day today and I know that your father is working some of them since they brought in some of his animatronics and I figured you since you guys hadn’t seen him in a while, we would go and surprise him!” 

Abi frowned, she wanted to go to Fredbear’s so bad, but didn’t want to see her father, not after this morning, “why would we want to go see him.” 

Clara’s face shifted from a smile to a curious and concerned gaze as she looked at her daughter, “Why not? He’s your father.” Abi pushed her stool back as she stood to take her’s and her brother’s bowls to the sink, “If he cared to see us, he would make time. We all know he has plenty of it, he just doesn’t want to spend it with us.” 

Clara looked down as she sat on the couch, “I know you’re going to say I’m not telling the truth, but you have to believe me when I say that he’s just going through some stuff right now, he’ll be back to normal soon, I’m sure-” 

Michael laughed sarcastically, “Elizabeth died, we’re all going through some stuff right now. How does that validate pushing your family away when you could be using them to build you up. He’s our dad, isn’t that his job.” 

Abi looked over at her mother, she looked like she was just trying to comfort them, and looking over at Cody made her understand a little more why. “Maybe if we show him we still think about him, he’ll open up to us more. Let’s go.” She said, trying not to sound bitter. 

Michael nodded his head slightly. Clara smiled, “thank you, I’m going to go get ready, activities start at noon!” Abi looked over at Michael and Cody after their mom had left the room. Michael laughed, “can’t believe we’re going back to that wretched place” Abi acted offended, “what do you mean! It’s a blast!” “oh, is that what that’s called? I always referred to it as lame and old.” Abi fake punched his arm, “like you?” Michael faked a hair flip and sassily walked out of the kitchen to his room. She grabbed onto Cody’s hand and helped him off the stool, “go get dressed!” Cody looked up at Abi, it almost looked like the little boy was about to cry, “I don’t want to go!” 

Abi was confused, “What? Why?” Cody grabbed his blanket, “they’re scary.” Abi tried not to laugh, “what’s scary? The robots?” Cody shook his head. Quietly laughing, she nudged her brother down the hall, “don’t worry, they won’t hurt ya” Cody stopped at his doorway, letting out one last comment before closing his door, “they hurt lizzy.” 

Abi felt her face go pale as she stood there, thinking of her little sister standing there as the clown expanded, grabbing onto her and pulling her inside. She shook her head, trying to bring herself back to reality and stop thinking about things she couldn’t change. 

She walked down the rest of the hallway before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. She pulled out a black “Freddy Fazbear Tech Team” hoodie that she had in her closet, curtesy of her father, and put on some jeans that matched the logo on the back. One year, they had ordered too many for their tech team, that helped with the animatronics' shows and maintenance so, he brought a bunch home and now the hoodie finally fit her. Seemed perfectly fitting for the day considering how cold it had gotten recently. 

Walking out of her room, she sat on the couch as she checked the time, 10:02am, 2 more hours. She smiled as she immediately went to lie down and take a nap, falling asleep after a few short minutes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was rather violently woken up two hours later. Grabbing onto the chair to stop the shaking as she looked up and saw Michael, wearing a large grey hoodie, hood over his head and synched closed, with his hand on her shoulder showing that he had been the one to wake her up. She kicked her leg out and wacked him in the side, he grabbed onto his torso as he winced. Cody laughed, showing his obvious appreciation that Michael had once more lost his own battle against Abi. 

She laughed as she jumped up and placed an arm around his shoulder and neck, “do you need me to help you walk to the car?” Michael looked up at her, “yeah, and probably all over Fredbear’s too” Abi gave him a fake glance of compassion as she nodded, “I gotchu bro.” 

Clara rolled her eyes as she smiled, pulling her keys from her purse, “Let’s go you crazy kids” 

Abi grabbed her shoes off the floor as she ran outside and they all piled into the car. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little excited to see if this would have an impact on her dad, she hoped so.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long to get out, I've been kinda busy with school and wanted to put more effort into this chapter. (I'm not going to stop writing it anytime soon it just takes me awhile to post chapters!)
> 
> a warning: There's some gore and death this chapter... but i mean... this is FNaF so just expect it every chapter lol
> 
> love y'all! enjoyyyy

After a few minutes of driving and singing songs to the loudest of their abilities, they pulled into the parking lot of FredBear’s family diner. It was an old abandoned building that actually used to be the Freddy Fazbear’s until Henry decided to move buildings. The place was old and spooky as it was which made it fitting for the Halloween event. 

They all climbed out of the car as they walked up to the doors and entered. Clarah jumped back a little as she noticed Henry in the doorway. Henry, hearing the doors open, stepped aside, only to notice the Afton’s. “oh, hello!” he smiled. Clarah ushered her kids in the door, “hello! How are you?” Henry patted Abi on the head as he pulled Michael in for a side hug. 

“Just great! How are you guys?” Clarah sighed, letting her arms fall to her side, “peachy.” Henry laughed, “that’s great, how are you guys all doing?” He said, looking down at the three of them, “tired haha” Michael laughed. Henry nodded his head, “yeah me too bud. Say, you’re what, 14 now?” Michael nodded. Henry fake punched his shoulder, “dang! Hate to sound like that aunt at the family reunion but I swear you were like 8 yesterday!” Michael laughed, “yeah heh” 

Abi giggled. She had no doubt that her father being gone all the time was a little less of a burden because of the Emily’s. They had lost their only daughter too but wasted no time rushing to the need of the Afton’s. 

“well I’m going to go get my animatronics all set up and start moving them onto the stage, last chance to see Fredbear and Spring Bonnie!!” Abi nodded, turning to face Michael and Cody, “let’s go see the animatronics before they change them!” Michael gave a look of confusion, “How do those old pieces of junk still even work, and why do they still even have them?” Abi shrugged before grabbing her brothers’ arms. “meet me back here at 2!” Clarah called after her kids as they ran off, Abi turned around and gave her a thumbs up. 

“I don’t want to go!” Cody pulled back against the grip Abi had on his arm as they made their way across the busy restraunt. Abi stumbled forward as she lost the hold she had on Cody. She turned around trying to see where Cody had gone. Michael was already next to the stage staring up at the yellowy animatronics. 

“Cody!” she called out into the crowd. She knew it wouldn’t help but it was worth a shot. She looked around frantically trying to spot her little brother. Michael groaned as he saw Abi going the opposite way. He ran up to his sister. 

“Just leave him, he’ll be fine.” Abi laughed sarcastically, “Yeah, let’s just leave him alone in a crowd of strangers, that’ll work.” She ran off into the crowd. Michael frowned, he loved his brother, but sometimes he could be a real pain. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Michael?” he turned around to see Jenny, one of his friends from school. “Hey Jenny! What are you doing here?” 

Jenny rolled her eyes, “had to take my annoying sister cause my mom was working. What about you?” Michael looked over at his mom, “My mom took us to see our dad.” Jenny laughed, “I’m sorry.” Michael shrugged. 

He was good friends with Jenny sure, but she wasn’t the nicest person alive. His mom had told him several times how he needed to be smart around her, she knew she probably wasn’t the best influence for Michael. He was aware but it was hard to not be around her seeing as the rest of his friends all loved being around her. 

Jenny looked around, “Where’s your siblings?” Michael rolled his eyes, “my brother ran off because he didn’t want to go see Fredbear and my sister went to find him.” Jenny smiled, “He doesn’t like Fredbear huh?” Michael looked at Jenny, “no, why?” 

Jenny looked at Michael, a grin creeping up her face, “What if we ‘help him get over his fear’?” Michael frowned, “I don’t know, he really doesn’t like these animatronics, I don’t want to scare him too much.” Jenny sighed, “Come on Mike you never do anything fun anymore. It’ll be hilarious!” Michael looked out into the crowd to try and see where Abi had gone. He hated how he was always being peer pressured into everything but felt like if he didn’t do it, he would lose all his friends. He looked back at Jenny, “Fine, but nothing big. He’s my brother.” 

Jenny laughed, “Ah yeah, let’s go get everyone else!” Michael’s eyes widened, “Everyone else?!” Jenny raised her eyebrows, “uh yeah, everyone came. They’re over by the stage. Now come on.” Michael could feel his worry increasing, Jenny alone was quite extreme with her pranks but if all the others were there as well... He just knew it wouldn’t turn out good. He raced after her, maybe he could distract them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Abi squeezed her way through the rest of the crowd until she reached an opening that gave her a view of the rest of the restraunt. She almost turned back to look in another direction when she heard the faint sound of a sob from under a table. She walked over and got on her knees, lifting the tablecloth to reveal Cody curled up underneath. 

“Hey, are you alright?” She slowly moved herself under the table as she sat next to him on the floor. Cody didn’t respond, instead he just continued crying. Abi reached out and hugged him, “Why don’t you want to see Fredbear so much?” Cody sniffed, “He’s scary.” 

Abi had no idea what he was talking about. The animatronics at Freddy’s were much scarier than Fredbear and Bonnie had ever been. She took his hand, “We don’t have to see him right now. What if we went to the arcade instead?” Cody wiped his eyes as he nodded, moving forward to come out from underneath the table. 

Abi took his hand again and they started making their way to the arcade. She had no idea where Michael was, but she knew that he wouldn’t want to go to the arcade so she decided not to look for him. 

They were only a few feet away from the arcade entrance when all the sudden Cody let out a small scream and was pulled away from Abi. She whipped around, a face of frustration coming over her as she saw Michael and his friends pick up the small boy. 

“Michael put him down. He doesn’t want to see Fredbear yet.” Michael turned to face his sister, Cody still wiggling around in his arms, “I promise he’ll be ok. I’ll bring him right ba-” Jenny had pulled Cody from Michael’s arms and lifted him in the air, the others in the group hoisting him up. Cody started crying hysterically. 

Michael ran after them, “Wait what are you guys doing!” Jenny laughed, “Letting him see Fredbear!! I think he wants to give him a biiiiig hug!” Cody cried out for Abi and Michael. 

Abi looked up at Michael, his face was white, “Well stop them!!” Michael stood there frozen. Abi grabbed his hand and ran after the group. “Guys it’s not funny. Put him down!” Jenny let the others hold him as she turned around, “It’s an innocent prank. Stop being such a baby. You too Mike, it’s just a joke.” 

She turned and finished the few feet until they were standing in front of the stage. Cody was absolutely losing it, something Abi would be embarrassed by if she didn’t know how scared of Fredbear he was. 

Abi looked around, deciding that telling an employee would be their best bet at getting them to stop without Michael losing his friends. She turned to walk over to a waiter that was heading back to the kitchen when she heard a scream. She whipped around to see Michael kneeling on the ground. His friends had all backed away and were now running off towards the door. She had no idea what had happened until she looked at the ground. 

Cody was lying there. He wasn’t crying, or talking, or moving. Just lying there. She was happy that she didn’t have to bother an employee anymore. She started to walk back over, her concern growing as several adults started racing over to Cody. They seemed very nervous about something. Her walk turned into a sprint as she ran over to her brother, stopping dead in her tracks as she realized what had happened. 

She turned to Michael, tears welling in her eyes as he looked up at her, “I-I killed him.” Abi looked back over at Cody, her best friend, lying there, bleeding out onto the wooden stage. She looked back at Michael who had tears streaming down his face, “I could have stopped them-” Abi shook her head, “No- it’s not your fault just- where's mo-” “it was... my... fault...” Abi walked over, grabbing Michael’s shoulders, “WHERE’S MOM!” 

Michael stared back at her. His eyes looked empty, “it was... an accident I swear” Abi stood up, running away to the back of the pizzeria trying to find her Mother or Henry or anybody she knew. 

“Abi? Are you alright?” She turned her head to see her Mom walking towards her. She let out a sob as she ran to her, “MOM! IT’S CODY, FREDBEAR HURT HIM, HE’S BLEEING AND-” Abi’s mom looked over at the stage, dropping the box of pizza she was holding as she sprinted over to the scene. Abi collapsed on the floor, she couldn’t lose Cody. Not after Elizabeth and Charlie. She couldn’t handle it. 

Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, the ambulance pulled up. Many customers started leaving as police and paramedics entered the building. With the obvious commotion that had been taking place, Henry had been called out from the back room where he was working on his animatronics. Naturally, William followed. 

Abi looked up as her father entered the room, taken aback by everything that was happening. Henry ran off to a police officer as he tried to understand what was happening. William looked over, seeing Abi sitting on the floor all by herself. The look of sheer terror still evident in her gaze. He started to walk over to her before noticing Michael in the same position a little closer to the stage, Clarah kneeling next to him giving him a hug. 

He stormed over to his wife, “What happened.” Clarah squeezed Michael one last time before standing up and tugging his shoulder to the side. She wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek. The paramedics emerged from the crowd, Cody was on a stretcher, still bleeding out from his head. William saw as they rolled Cody away from the room, Police beckoning for the two parents to follow him. 

William ignored their signs and faced his wife, “WHAT HAPPENED.” Clarah was crying as she looked him in the eyes, “I don’t know for sure yet, Micahel’s friends wanted t-” He whipped around to face Michael still a heap on the floor. 

“STAND. UP.” Michael sobbed, pushing himself from the floor, Clarah put on hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. He shook it off and walked towards his son. “WHAT DID YOU DO.” Michael was shaking, “it was an accident I-” William grabbed his sons shoulder, “YOUR BROTHER IS DEAD AND YOU CALL THAT AN ACCIDENT?” Michael sobbed, “I’m sor-” “I don’t care how sorry you are. You let him die and that’s that.” Michael looked up at him, “I tried to sto-” “I hope you understand the seriousness of what you’ve done.” He turned to face the door, storming off towards the cop that was waiting by his car. 

Clarah walked over to Michael, giving him one more hug, “it’s ok, it’s ok. It wasn’t your fault Michael. It wasn’t you fault at all.” William got to the door, “Clarah are you coming?” Clarah let go of Michael, walking over to Abi and doing the same. 

Michael wiped away the tears on him cheek, “Dad I-” William glared back at Michael, “You are not my son.” Clarah gasped and faced her husband, “WILLIAM.” He turned and walked out of the room. Clarah looked infuriated. She turned to the other end of the room, “Henry, I hate to do this but-” Henry smiled, “Don’t stress, I’ll take em for the night.” Clarah smiled, “thank you.” She turned to Michael, “I don’t know what is up with him right now but he didn’t mean it.” Michael stared blankly back at her as a tear went down his cheek, “I love you Micahel.” She smiled at him, doing the same to Abi. She turned and ran out the door, going to the same car that William had gone to. 

Henry walked up to Abi, giving her a hug as they walked over to Michael. “Michael, it wasn’t your fault. He gets so mad and doesn’t think straight sometimes.” Michael continued staring at the wall. He looked like a zombie that had no idea what to do next. 

Henry frowned, walking forward and giving Michael a hug. He smiled at the boy before turning to address the remaining police officers as they cleared the building of anymore people. 

After almost ah hour, Henry came up to the two Afton kids. They were almost asleep on a bench in the back of the dining room, laying on each other’s shoulders, cheeks stained red with tear streaks still shiny when the light hit them just right. 

He helped both of them up as they climbed into his car and they drove to his house. Abi tried to remain hopefull. Cody hadn’t died yet according to the paramedics. If they could stop the bleeding and fix whatever else was broken, Cody would be just fine. She lay her head back on the seat, trying to ignore the fact that if Cody died, only 2/4 siblings in her family would remain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey so this is SUPER short, i'm writing chapter 8 literally right now i just thought that this was needed but kinda awkward with the rest of the ideas that i wanted to do afterwards so eheheh enjoy, i'll see ya again soon

Chapter Seven 

Abi didn’t know how to explain what she was feeling. Anger, frustration, confusion, worry, shock, or dread. None of it seemed to fit the feeling that was in her stomach, yet they all seemed so perfect for the feeling at the same time. She felt so many emotions it was almost like she felt nothing. 

She looked out the window of Henry’s car, watching as all the houses flew by in a blur of colors. Why did everything in life have to come to an end like this? Was this how everyone’s life was? When something seemed so perfect, some sort of rule was broken, and life had to step in and had to take it away? She was only 10, it seemed rather harsh in her mind. 

After a long, silent drive, they arrived at Henry’s house. Abi looked up at the tan siding next to the brown bricks on the building. She used to love coming here, but now, all it brought remembrance to was the time she spent with her friend. This was where they had come to after Elizabeth had died, and now they were here because Cody had died as well. 

Abi continued staring at the house as a tear rolled down her cheek, she had tried to suppress remembering that Cody, one of her best friends, was now dead as well. Henry looked back at his car from the bottom step, noticing that Abi was still in the car. He sighed, turning around and opening the door, kneeling down beside her. 

He grabbed her hand, “hey, you ok?” Abi felt her body shake as she exhaled, she couldn’t take this anymore, it was all too much too soon. She looked over at Henry, tears in her eyes as she stared at him, practically begging him to fix it all just through her gaze. Henry pulled her arm in and gave her a hug, “I’m so sorry Abi, I wish that none of this would’ve happened.” 

Abi continued staring wide-eyed at the ground over Henry’s shoulder. She felt bad as Henry pushed her away, tears in his eyes as well. “I should’ve paid better attention,” he stood up, helping Abi up from the seat of the car as he directed his gaze between Abi and Michael both, “so don’t you dare blame any of this on yourselves. Ok?” 

Abi nodded, looking over at Michael. He was just staring at the grass. Henry frowned, walking over to the boy as they walked up the stairs and into the house where they were greeted by Katherine. 

Abi knew that Katherine had no idea what had happened, and neither her or Michael wanted to hear Henry explain it again. They both headed down the hall, going to the guest bedrooms the Emily’s had set up as they both went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurray for no death :D   
> yEt*COUGH* what?
> 
> Enjoy my friends!!

Chapter 8 

Abi rolled her eyes as she grabbed for the earbud in her ear once more, “what Michael?” Michael smiled, “wanna do something?” Abi stared up at her brother, “like...?” Michael laughed, “go to Freddy’s” Abi almost choked on the gum she was chewing. It had been almost 6 months since they had gone to any sort of Freddy Fazbear related franchise, the last time being the time that Cody died, for what Abi saw as obvious reasons. They had the worst luck in the planet when it came to those restraunts and though she loved them, she wasn’t going to go again. 

“are you MAD?” Abi asked. Michael stared at the wall behind the couch, “i mean kinda.” Abi sighed, “mom isn’t home from work yet, how exactly do you even supposed we get there?” Michael smiled, “So if we can get there then you’ll go??” Abi rolled her eyes, “i never said that. Just what are your plans?” Michael shrugged, “we’ll walk.” Abi laughed, “yes, we’ll just walk home in the dark all alone just in case they don’t kill us at Freddy’s before hand. Hey maybe we should go through all the sketchy parts in town with big targets on our backs too!” 

Michael rolled his eyes, “oh come on, if we stick together we’ll be fine. We’ll just stay FAR away from the animatronics.” Abi stared at her brother for a second. 

It wasn’t like her mom was actually going to let them go back. They weren’t people to believe in curses or anything, but all three of them had accepted that Freddy’s just wasn’t exactly the place to go for good luck. If she told Michael yes, then their mom could say no, and she wouldn’t look like the bad guy. 

She sighed, “fine.” Michael smiled, “great!” He left the room. 

Abi put her ear bud back in her ear as she head against the arm rest and listened to the music. She found the way her life was turning out to be rather funny. She had sworn on her life 6 months ago that she would never return to a Freddy Fazbear franchise ever again... and here she was! 6 months later, simply waiting for her brother to run in any second announcing that they did not have permission to go. 

She sighed, tying to think of what was going to go wrong this time, laughing as the first idea popped into her head. What if she saw her dad? She almost felt bad for calling an encounter with the man a bad thing, but then changed her mind. After the news of Cody’s passing he had come home, chewed Michael out saying it was “all his fault” that he was an irresponsible parent. He then proceeded to leave after Abi’s mom had told him to stop it. They hadn’t heard from him since. 

It wasn’t so much that he had just left as much as it was that he took all the money they had and Abi’s mom had to take up a full time job to basically start over. Abi and Michael rarely got to see her anymore, but on the plus side, they were practically inseparable due to how much they were around each other. Abi’s favorite nights were when her mom was home and they all got to watch movies and play games. She smiled, if she was going to go back to Freddy’s, might as well be on a boring old Saturday with her boring old brother. 

Michael swung the door open again, making Abi jump to high she almost fell off the couch as she ripped the earbud out of her ear again, “MICHAEL.” Michael laughed, “we can go! Get your shoes on!” Abi stared back in disbelief, “There’s no way- Mom said yes?!” Michael laughed, “Yup! Sure did!” He showed Abi the message giving them permission to go. Abi sighed, “that’s so weird.” Michael smiled, “i know right, let’s go!” 

Abi stood up, walking down the stairs to the closet where she pulled out a pair of tennis shoes before they headed out the door. “you’ve got money, right?” Michael nodded, pointing at a pocket on his jacket. Abi nodded. 

They continued down the path just down their street for about 20 minutes before sprinting the rest of the way down the long street until they got to the old, brick building. “yuck” Abi spat as they entered the parking lot. Michael laughed, “I’m excited!” Abi raised her eyebrow, “weirdo.” 

They walked in through the front doors, there was a lot more people than Abi anticipated. She looked over at Michael, “Arcade?” Michael smiled, “yeah, let’s go” They ran over through the crowd to the navy-blue carpeted area that held games galore. The two looked around, most of the games had lines behind them there were so many people. She frowned, “not worth it.” Michael gasped, “what are you talking about! We already walked all the way here! Plus, it gets less and less busy as it gets later!” Abi smiled sarcastically, “then you go play games, and I’ll go watch the show.” Michael rolled his eyes, “fine. Meet back here in an hour.” Abi nodded, “see ya then.” 

She turned to head back to the dining room, it was just as packed as the arcade was except she wouldn’t have to wait in any lines this time. She looked around trying to find somewhere to sit that was out of the way of the tables. It was almost completely full. She had no idea what had happened, Freddy’s had never been this popular. 

She walked up closer to the stage as she spotted a little red head boy. His face was completely covered in freckles and he was staring down at his lap. He was all alone. 

Abi recognized him, he was in her class a few years ago at school. She remembered how shy he was, he hardly ever talked during class and during recess she remembered he would play tag with a few other kids in their class. She sighed as she made her way across the floor, “hey!” 

The boy looked up, “oh, hey!” Abi looked at him, his eyes were super green, she had never noticed them. They were really cool. “Do you mind if I sit here?” She asked, trying to sound apologetic. The boy looked at the empty seat next to him, “yeah of course” He replied, smiling. Abi smiled in return, sitting down next to him. “thanks! I’m Abi by the way... What’s your name?” The boy looked back at her. 

He had obviously thought the conversation was over, thankfully, he didn’t seem to mind that Abi continued talking to him. “uh Fritz.” Abi nodded, “nice to meet you!” Fritz smiled, “yeah, nice to meet you too... Are you here alone too?” Abi shook her head, “no, I’m here with my brother. He’s in the arcade right now... it’s crazy busy though so I came out here. Are you here all alone?” Fritz stretched his arms out in front of him, “yeah, come here every day after school. My parents work so I just hangout here until they come to get me.” Abi smiled, “cool!” The boy smiled, “yeah I guess. I hardly ever get to see them though.” 

Abi felt bad, she understood how much it sucked, “yeah, my mom works full time too. We’re here because she was working, and we were bored.” Fritz smiled, “valid” Abi sighed, “yeah, I guess.” The boy looked back up at the stage. Abi studied him a moment longer, he seemed like a nice kid, she thought him and Michael would get along well. Her eyes widened, “hey, sorry to bother you again... But if you’re here all alone you can hang out with me and my brother!” Fritz smiled, “really? Thanks! I’d love that!” “yeah, no problem!” She finished just as the lights dimmed and the music started. 

The two of them watched as the animatronics lit up and started moving. They were sitting to the right of the stage in front of the Bonnie animatronic. Abi smiled, trying to refrain from laughing as she somehow realized for the first time how off from the recording the rabbit was strumming the strings. After around 30 minutes of sitting there, the show finished, and the lights came back on. 

Abi looked over at Fritz, “i haven’t been to one of these shows in forever” Fritz laughed, “oh yeah?” Abi smiled, “yeah.” “they’re pretty great, for robots that is.” Abi giggled, “yeah, guess so...” The two looked around as everyone stood up and the commotion started, Fritz turned to Abi again, “you ever almost like feel bad for the animatronics? Like, they aren’t real or anything, but this environment would suck to be in 24/7” Abi laughed, “Never really thought of that, but yeah, guess it would.” 

About 10 minutes after the show had ended, almost a quarter of the people there had already left. Abi wasn’t exactly surprised, most of the kids here were pretty young and it was starting to get late. 

Abi led Fritz over to the spot where Michael had agreed to meet them as she checked the time, “i promised to meet my brother here in about 5 minutes so we can just wait here until then I guess.” Fritz nodded, waiting a little while before he turned to her again, “do you come here a lot then?” Abi laughed, “uh not exactly... I mean, we used to come all the time but... we just don’t exactly have the best past with this place.” Fritz stared back at his new friend, confused. Abi could see the confusion; she could feel her face go red. She didn’t want him to be scared of Freddy’s or think she was weird. 

“Just some family stuff, it’s complicated.” She said. Fritz still looked concerned, but he seemed to forget about it all after Michael came up. Abi smiled, “hey Mike! This is Fritz he’s going to hang out with us tonight.” Michael looked at the red-haired boy, “alright cool! Nice to meet you, I’m Michael” Fritz smiled, “hey, nice to meet you too” Abi smiled as the two continued talking about some of the games in the arcade. Something moved out of the corner of her eye down the hallway between the stage and the arcade. 

She turned her head to get a better view, the only thing she saw was a door closing to the back room. She took a step to see if she could see which room they went into, but Michael called her name. “where do you want to go first?” Abi shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, I’ll beat you anyways.” Fritz laughed as Michael stuck his tongue out sarcastically. 

The three of them walked around the arcade playing games for the next 2 hours until a woman came up to them. She had curly light red hair like Fritz’s and was wearing a black skirt with a blue shirt tucked into it. “Fritz? Sorry to interrupt but it’s time to go bud!” Fritz stepped away from the game he was playing as he turned to face the other two, “Thanks for hanging out with me! I’ll see ya at school I guess, Abi!” Abi smiled, “yeah! See ya!” He turned and followed his mom out the front doors. Michael pulled back his jacket sleeve and checked the time. 

“hey it’s almost 9, we should probably get home before mom does.” Abi nodded. The two walked out of the arcade into the dining room. It was mostly empty now, just a few teenagers and some parents were chatting at the tables in front of the stage. Abi scanned the crowd, nudging Michael’s arm to get his attention. “What happened to Henry and this place?” 

Michael turned to look at the crowd as well, “Mom told me not too long ago that he was still running the place he just never really comes in during the day anymore.” Abi stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “oh.” Michael sighed, “yeah... let’s go” 

The two walked out the front door, jogging out of the parking lot and down the road until they reached the pathway where they sprinted all the way home. Panting, they closed the door behind them and collapsed on the couch to take their shoes off before walking into the kitchen. 

“you hungry?” Michael asked. Abi laughed, “find it funny how we just spent... what, 4 hours? At a pizza place and didn’t eat.” Michael shrugged, “their entertainment is the best. Food? Not so much.” Abi smiled, “no I agree, it’s just funny.” Michael laughed, “sooooo what do you wan-” they heard the garage door open as their mom walked in. “Hello? You guys home?” 

Abi jumped up, “hey mom!” Clara laughed, “Hey! How was Freddy’s?” Abi laughed, “great!” Clara climbed the stairs, sliding her work bag off at the front door as she walked into the living room, “that’s good! How are you Michael?” Michael smiled, “Good, how was your day?” She sighed, “pretty good! You guys eat yet?” They both shook their heads. Clara gave them a thumbs up, “good cause I haven’t either....” She opened the fridge, looking around for something to make, “on second thought...” she turned to face her kids, “pizza sound good?” 

Abi and Michael both smiled, “Always!” Abi laughed. Clara smiled, “pizza it is!” She started walking towards the door, “anyone wanna come?” Abi shrugged, “i will!” 

Abi followed her mom out the door to her car as the two hopped in. They rolled out of the driveway; Abi was glad that today had been a good day. She hadn’t had one in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out :'( 
> 
> If you like this, you should check out "the man behind the slaughter" by spideyfreakradio   
> it's fnaf in the POV of William Afton and it's so well written!!
> 
> and thank you so much for reading this far, it means a lot!! Love y'all!!

Abi groaned as she hit the button on her alarm clock. She hated school. 

Rubbing her eyes, she stumbled over to her closet, opening it and grabbing the first thing she saw. It was a gray-shirt with a picture of an old red slug bug car on the front. 

Still half asleep, she slid the shirt on, putting on a black zip up hoodie from Freddy’s that Henry had given to her a while ago when the restaurant had gotten new merchandise and were trying to get rid of the old things. 

She wore it all the time, it was just plain black with the words “Freddy Fazbear’s” going down the right sleeve, the franchise’s logo sitting on the left side of the zipper, so no one could really tell it was a jacket from a pizza restaurant. 

She threw on a random pair of blue jeans and slipped on her worn out tennis shoes, brushing through her long, dirty blonde hair. She opened the door, walking down the hall. She could hear talking in the kitchen, meaning that Michael and her Mom were both awake. 

She smiled, looking up at the table as Michael waved, “morning loser” He said, smiling. Clara shook her head, “oh knock it off.” Abi laughed, “oh, I can take it, he’s just a big old baby trying to be tuff” Michael fake gasped, “excuse me!!” 

Clara sighed, “Well good morning anyways, I made some toast and eggs if you’d like some” She pointed to the table in front of her. Abi smiled, “thanks” 

She took a seat next to Michael, looking over at the clock. 7:00, meaning they needed to leave in about 10 minutes. She sighed, picking up a fried egg and eating it. She wasn’t super hungry. 

Clara stood up, starting to do the dishes. “Michael, I was going to tell you! Henry offered to teach you how to drive sometime next month if you’d like!” Michael looked over, “wait really? I thought you were going to.” Clara looked at her son, “I will, just he offered to help out a little.” Michael smiled, “oh, alright!” 

Clara smiled, “thank you, I think it’ll mean a lot to him.” Michael raised an eyebrow, “huh?” Clara sighed, walking back over to the table to grab more dishes as the two kids finished. “Losing Charlie was very hard for him, but we’ve always been so close. You two mean the world to him, whether it’s displayed a lot or not.” Abi looked down at her hands. She knew Henry loved them, he was like an uncle to them, but she hadn’t really thought about how Charlie’s passing would affect that. 

She stood up, placing her dishes on the counter before heading to grab her backpack. She was always early to school every day. 

She would usually just sit in her classroom and do whatever homework she had from the day before, but now that her mom was also picking her up 30 minutes late because of work on the weekdays, she did it then. And she usually got it all done in those 30 minutes because she stayed in for recess to do it all too. Wasn’t like she had anyone to hang out with during that time anyways. 

Almost 30 minutes later, she was walking through the school doors. Her mom had to be to work by 8:00AM, meaning that Michael got dropped off at the local Junior High at about 7:20, and she got dropped off at the Elementary at around 7:30. It all worked out, except school for her didn’t start until 8:30. 

She pushed open the heavy doors to the old building, walking down the long hallway to the back of the school to where her classroom was. She sighed upon approaching the door, it was closed and the lights were off. She tried opening it, locked. 

She dropped her bag off her shoulder, setting it down on the table under their classroom bulletin board in the hallway, sitting back into the chair on the other side. She pulled out her homework from the day before, quickly getting to work on the problems. 

Her teacher arrived about 30 minutes after she had started doing homework. “Oh, hello Abi! Sorry I’m late, had a bit of a crazy morning! How are you dear?” Abi looked up. Standing in front of her was an older lady. She had curly gray hair cut into a bob around her round face. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a brown sweater over it, an ankle length cream skirt, the pattern of green and yellow leaves and flowers on it, to match the shirt. 

“Hi Mrs. Brewer! I’m good, how are you?” The lady stopped at the door, pulling her keys from her big pink bag. “I’m just fine, thanks for asking. Would you like to come in?” 

Abi smiled, “Thank you!” She put her backpack on, grabbing her papers and rushing to the door, taking the door from the lady as she let her go in first. The elderly woman smiled, “Thank you Abi.” 

Abi walked in, taking a seat at her desk as she pulled out her homework again. “Do you need help at all dear?” Abi shook her head, looking up at the woman, “I think I've got it... thank you though!” The lady nodded, “alright, tell me if you need anything!” Abi looked at her paper again, she only had one more question, and 30 minutes to do it. 

After no less than 5 minutes, she was done with all her homework, and rested her head down on her desk. She was exhausted and had no idea why. She hadn’t stayed up past 10 and had woken up at 6:30 like normal. She sighed, pushing her pencil up her desk and watching it roll back down as it hit her hand again. 

She jumped as Mrs. Brewer suddenly spoke out, “Hello Susie! Good morning!” Abi rolled her eyes, laughing at herself. She heard the girl giggle, “Morning!” 

She watched at the bright blonde-haired girl walked over to her desk. Her hair was in their usual tight curls, a light pink dress complete with white tights and shiny black shoes was her outfit that day. Abi sighed, she didn’t have against the girl, nor did she hate her in any way. It was almost like she secretly wished she was her. 

Her family was very rich and on top of that, both her parents seemed to always be with their kids as well. Something Abi hadn’t experienced for years now. She shrugged, “oh well. Lucky her I guess.” she thought. 

Not long after Susie had come, more and more kids started entering the room. All taking their seats. Abi wasn’t really paying attention though; she was fighting the urge to fall asleep. She barely even knew anyone in her class anyways, so what was the point. Or at least that’s what she thought. 

A tap on her shoulder startled her awake as she whirled her head around to see who it had been, smiling as she did. She had totally forgotten Fritz was in her class. She stared back at the curly red-headed boy, his freckles squishing together as he smiled and waved at her. 

She waved, “hey!” He laughed, “hey! Uh, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Abi smiled, “nah it’s ok.” Fritz gave her a thumbs up, “Cool haha, see ya.” She waved, “see ya” 

She watched as he took his assigned seat across the room. Sighing as the bell rang and Mrs. Brewer stood up to talk. It was going to be a long day. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After what felt like 1500 years, the final bell rang. Abi stared down at her homework for the day. She had gotten about 75% of it done during recess though, she probably would’ve been able to finish it if Fritz hadn’t come in. Not that she was complaining, she loved actually having a friend. They ate lunch together too, which was something she hadn’t done in a while. 

Fritz walked up to her again, “You got any plans?” Abi sighed, “I wish, but no.” Fritz frowned, “dang, I'm sorry. Is your brother going to be home with you though?” Abi laughed, “No, he’s got band practice and then he’s actually hanging out with some friends... which is new.” Fritz laughed and Abi smiled, “don’t tell him I said that...” 

Fritz nodded, “Don’t stress, I won’t.” Abi smiled, “you got any fun plans?” Fritz nodded, “Freddy’s haha. I have to go with my lame cousin this time though. He’s pretty darn boring.” Abi raised an eyebrow, “how old is he?” Fritz laughed, running over to the backpack racks in the corner and punching a kid in the arm. 

The boy turned around, “Dude, what the heck” Fritz turned to look at Abi, “11. Acts like he’s 5 though” The boy turned around and looked at Abi as she laughed, then back at Fritz, “huh?” Fritz stared at him, “we gonna go?” the boy nodded, “yeah?” Fritz laughed, “and how much you wanna bet you’re going to sit there the whole time watching the shows?” 

The boy laughed, “that’s exactly what you do too Fritz.” Abi laughed, walking over to the two of them. She didn’t know the boy too well; all she knew was that he was pretty quiet and never really talked to anyone other than one other boy that she didn’t know the name of either. She had no idea he and Fritz were cousins though. 

Fritz smiled, “So.” The boy laughed, “So you can’t judge.” Fritz ignored the boy’s comment and turned to Abi, “Abi, meet Jeremy. Jeremy, meet Abi.” The boy turned to look at Abi, she studied his face, something she had been doing lately without any idea as to why. He had dark wavy hair that was decently long, blue eyes, a few freckles, and glasses. 

He extended his hand out to the girl, “Hello Abi, nice to meet you. And I’m sorry you’ve met Fritz.” Abi laughed, shaking his hand, “Hello Jeremy, nice to meet you too. And I find Fritz a great friend!” Fritz laughed, pointing at Jeremy, “HA. SEE?” 

Jeremy laughed in return as the two continued making comments back and forth. Abi had no idea Fritz was this outgoing once you got to know him. She was happy he was comfortable being himself around her though. 

After a few minutes, Abi looked out the window. Her mom’s car was sitting in one of the parking stalls, she must’ve been sitting there for a while because she was getting out of the car and walking towards the building. 

Abi looked up at the two boys, “my mom’s here, I’ve got to go.” Fritz frowned, “Dang.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “Are you not gonna come to Freddy’s with us?” Fritz’s eyes widened and he laughed, “oh yeah! That's what I forgot to ask.” 

Jeremy put a hand on his forehead as he shook his head, “how are you still in one piece?” Fritz laughed, “wanna come with us?” Abi smiled, “yeah I'd lo-” Her mom walked into the classroom, “Hey Abi- oh! Sorry, didn’t realize you were talking to friends!” Abi smiled, “oh uh, that’s ok... uhm actually, is it ok if I go to Freddy’s with them right now? Or whenever we leave...” 

Clara stood there, looking very surprised. Abi knew it was because she was actually talking to someone that wasn’t Michael, and asking to hangout with them outside of hours where she was required by law to be there. 

“of course! Do you need a ride?” Abi looked at Fritz, he shrugged, “I just walk there every day.” Clara raised an eyebrow, “really? It’s a good 3-4 miles away from here!” Fritz shrugged, “don’t really have a choice.” Clara smiled, “I’ll drive you!” Abi smiled as Fritz’s face lit up, “Thank you very much!” Jeremy said. Clara smiled, “don’t mention it!” 

Clara lead the three kids out to their family car as the four of them piled in. Abi smiled as her Mom and her two new friends talked almost the whole way. It felt nice to have friends, even if they had only known each other for a few days of minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa I don't even know where this story is going anymore, yee haw
> 
> thanks for reading this far! love y'all, hope you enjoy!! :D

Freddy’s wasn’t too busy that night, with only a few families scattered here and there. In Abi’s opinion, it made it all the more fun. 

They had been mainly hanging out in the arcade. Fritz had made it his mission to try every game there, which was no easy task. It had taken him almost 3 hours to do it all, which had landed now sitting in pirate cove, watching the show to let their legs rest a bit. 

It was only 7PM, they still had around 2 hours until Fritz’s Mom came to get him. She had no idea when Jeremy was going to leave. 

She looked up at the stage, the old, red fox moving around as rather annoying, at least in Abi’s opinion, music blared over the speakers. She sighed, “what now?” Fritz shrugged turning to Jeremy. “You wanna do anything else?” Jeremy shrugged, “I dunno. My dad said he’d come and get me at 7:30 though. They have friends coming over at 8 and I have to babysit Zach.” 

Fritz laughed, “ha ha, sucker” Abi smiled, “who’s Zach?” Jeremy leaned in front of Fritz, trying to ignore his comment, to look at Abi, “my little brother, he’s 3 and incredibly nice and adorable, for everyone else other than me.” Abi laughed, “yup, he’s definitely a little brother.” 

Fritz stared in front of him, making a face as he sat in the middle of their conversation, “I wouldn’t know.” Jeremy laughed, “you’re basically my younger brother.” Fritz looked at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow, “I’m older than you genius.” Jeremy smiled, “Yeah, but you sure don’t act like it.” Fritz laughed, “fair.” 

He turned to Abi, “You got any siblings? Other than Michael?” Abi looked down, “I uh- I had a little sister and brother... But they’re both gone now. So is my dad.” Fritz’s smile faded to a slight frown, “oh, I'm sorry. I didn’t know.” 

Abi looked up, smiling, “No! No, you’re ok! I’m getting over it... slowly.” Fritz smiled, placing a hand on hers, “that’s good to hear!” Abi smiled, “yeah. So you’re an only child?” Jeremy laughed, “was it not apparent?” Fritz turned around, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Jeremy smiled, “no offense to only children at all, or you, you just follow me around everywhere like a dog.” Fritz laughed, “ok fair.” Abi smiled, “hey that’s alright! One of my old best friends was an only child, she was way cool!” Jeremy nudged Fritz’s shoulder, “wow, look at that. Someone thinks your cool!” Fritz laughed, “oh look, something you two have in common.” 

Abi laughed. She knew the two didn’t hate each other, it was just hilarious watching them try to roast each other. 

Jeremy looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost 7:30. He sighed, “I should probably go start watching for my dad outside.” Fritz nodded, “alright.” 

The three stood up, walking to the front of the building as they walked out into the decently cold air. Jeremy looked around, he couldn’t see his dad’s car anywhere, so he turned back around to face the other two, “not here yet.” Fritz smiled, “cool.” 

Abi looked to her left down a dark alley way next to the building. It was the alley that they had found Charlie’s body in. She hadn’t ever had the courage to actually go look at it, there had never been a reason, other than her curiosity. But even that wasn’t valid enough in her head. Why would she want to see where her best friend was murdered? Because she wanted answers. But she was 10, that was highly unlikely. 

She must have staring for a while because Fritz had grabbed her arm and looked very worried, “Hey Abi, you ok?” Abi looked at the boy, “Y-yeah sorry. Distracted.” Fritz looked over at where she was staring at, “something wrong?” Abi shook her head, “No, sorry.” 

Fritz let go of her arm, still looking a little worried. She was surprised, he was very caring for a 10-year-old boy. Him and Jeremy both. “Ok...” He looked back at Jeremy, who was watching with the same look of concern on his face as Fritz. 

Abi smiled, trying to help calm them both down, “Jeremy, your Dad here yet?” Jeremy looked out into the parking lot, “oh uh, yeah actually. He is. Uh, see you guys tomorrow I guess!” 

Fritz and Abi both waved, watching as he climbed into his dad’s old truck and drove off. Fritz looked back inside the building. He still had an hour and a half until his Mom came to get him. “Wanna go get a drink?” Abi looked at the boy, “Sure!” 

They walked over to the door, she glanced over at the alley way again, looking back in front of her as she stopped, “hey uh, can I meet you again in a sec? I wanna go look at something real fast.” 

Fritz looked at the girl, the look of concern coming back again, “You want me to come with?” Abi smiled, “you don’t have to, I can meet you-” Fritz frowned, “if you’re going to that creepy alley way, then yes. I’m going with you. It’s sketchy, and didn’t you hear about that gir-” Abi sighed, “yeah. She was my best friend.” She looked over at the red headed boy, “I know I'm only 10, but I need to see if I can find something. She was murdered and her killed got away with it.” 

Fritz let go of the door he had opened, looking up at Abi, “let’s go.” Abi smiled, following the boy over to the side of the building. They looked around, it was a mess, and it smelled horrible. 

Abi walked forward, looking around the garbage from the establishment as she tried to figure out what she was searching for. She stopped, looking down at her feet on the concrete floors. She was standing on a big brown stain. 

The more she looked around, she realized it was everywhere. She stared at it, mouth open, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes. Fritz walked over, “this place is super sketchy bro-” He looked up at Abi, noticing a tear fall down her cheek, “Hey, you ok?” He asked, placing a hand on her arm. 

She looked up at the boy, watching his face fall even more as she did. She could feel the look at terror on her face as she tried to process what she was seeing. 

Fritz pulled on her arm, taking a step closer to her as he gave her a hug. “I’m sorry.” He tried to help, he didn’t know how though. Abi silently stood there as the tears continued rolling down her cheek. She knew she’d find something there that reminded the world of Charlie’s death, but she hadn’t expected the blood stains to still be there. And to be spread out everywhere, evidence that Charlie had tried to fight back. 

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Fritz as she breathed out. Fritz pushed her away from him after a moment, grabbing her shoulders as he looked at her face, “Let’s leave.” 

Abi nodded, turning to leave the alley. They walked around the corner, slowly making their way towards the door. Fritz ran ahead, pulling open the restaurant doors for Abi as she approached. Abi smiled, thanking him, as she entered the building again. Her eyes were still sore and red, but she didn’t mind. There weren’t many people still there at all. They had almost an hour to do whatever they wanted, even though Abi now just kind of wanted to go home. 

Fritz ran up beside her, “well uh, want to go get a drink?” Abi smiled, “yeah. Sorry.” Fritz smiled, “don’t worry, it’s ok.” 

The two walked over to one of the tables, watching as a waiter came. There were drinking fountains, but they were short and nasty. Not to mention the water tasted like metal and had a slight brown tint to it. Abi had only drunk from them a few times when she was younger before her Dad had pulled her aside and told her to just ask the waiters for cups of them instead. 

She smiled as the waiter approached. “Hi, welcome to Freddy’s! What can I get for you?” the waiter asked. Fritz looked up, “can we just get 2 waters?” The waiter nodded, “of course. Be right back.” 

Fritz laughed, “I never even thought about doing this, it’s so much better though.” Abi smiled, “I know right.” 

The waiter came back within 2 minutes of being gone with two soda cups filled with water instead. The two kids took them happily, taking drinks from them as they watched the show start at the front of the dining room. 

About halfway through the performance, Abi set her cup in her lap. She pried the lid off as she started eating the ice, seeing as she had finished all the water. She looked around the restaurant. There weren’t a lot of people left at all by that time; She liked it that way though. 

She felt breeze of cool air come over her as someone opened the door. She turned to see who it was, not that she cared, she just had nothing else to do. She squinted into the dark as a man with dark brown hair walked in. He was wearing black jeans with a blue button up shirt. A dark purple coat with a badge on the front covering it all. 

Abi normally wouldn’t have given him a second thought, but the man seemed awfully familiar. She sat up in her seat a little, trying to get a better look at the man. It was much more difficult to see with the flashing lights on stage. 

She almost jumped as the man suddenly looked over directly at her. She quickly looked back up at the stage, hoping he hadn’t noticed her staring. She could feel herself becoming more and more nervous as she saw the man start walking over towards her from the corner of her eye. 

Fritz looked over as the man approached. He stopped, staring down at the two kids before chuckling, “Abi?” Abi squinted, trying to see who the man was through the dark of the room. “I’m sorry who are you?” She asked, trying to not sound rude. 

The man leaned back, “Guess you crazy kiddo” Abi’s eyes widened as she tried to decide what to do, “d-dad?” The man smiled, kneeling next to the bench. “Hey!” 

Abi leaned back a little. She didn’t know how she felt about this. Sure, he was her Dad, but he had left them. They had no idea where he had gone and he had left her Mom with nothing. 

She frowned, “what are you- what are you doing here?” William’s face fell a tiny bit as Abi scooted back ever so slightly, “I got a job here, nightguard. The animatronics needed some things fixed and parts added so I came to do that before my shift started though.” Abi fake smiled, “Oh uh- nice to see you then.” 

William smiled, “Where’s uh- Where's Mom? And Mike?” Abi knew her Dad hadn’t just shown up to see her, but she definitely wasn’t going to be telling him where anyone else was. She still didn’t trust him enough for that. 

“I’m here with another family.” She said, trying to sound brave. William nodded, “Oh really? Who?” Abi didn’t know why her own Father was giving her stranger danger vibes, but suddenly, she wanted to get out as soon as she could. “Just some friends, you wouldn’t know them.” 

William looked over at Fritz, “This one of them?” Abi swallowed, “Yes. His name is Brian.” Fritz looked up at Abi with a very confused look on his face. Abi pressed her lips together, giving him a pleading glare. He looked at the man, “Yeah, uh hello! I’m Brian.” William looked at the boy, “Hello, I’m Abi’s Father.” Fritz raised an eyebrow, “Oh, uh, nice to meet you!” 

William stared at the boy, Abi could feel her face going red. She knew he wasn’t buying a single word. William turned to look at his daughter again, “Abi, I really would like to see you all again.” Abi smiled, “I’m sure they would too I just- I don’t know what to do haha...” William smiled, still staring at the girl, “indeed....” 

Abi looked around, “well have fun at work! I think Brian’s got to leave here now anyways so we won’t bother you...” She reached across the table and grabbed Fritz’s hand, going to slide off the edge of the bench as William stepped back to allow her to do so. 

“Yes, that is a shame! I love you Abigail.” William said. Abi turned around, “uh, love you too dad, bye.” She quickly pushed Fritz out the door, dodging her Father as he started to extend his arms for a hug. She closed the door behind her, watching as her Dad started walking to the back of the room. 

She sighed, turning around to face Fritz. He stared back at her, “what just happened?” Abi laughed nervously, “Haha, uh sorry.” Fritz continued staring back at her with a confused look on his face. 

Abi sighed, “My Dad. He left us a while ago. He didn’t know why, he just did. Without any explanation. I don’t know why he’s back already.” Fritz smiled, “Why aren’t you happy to see him then?” 

Abi laughed, “He probably thinks I'm some oblivious 3-year-old! I know what he did, he didn’t just up and leave. He took everything from my Mom. He made her start over completely and with no explanation. I don’t trust him, at all.” Fritz frowned, “oh. I’m sorry.” Abi sighed, “it’s ok I just- I don’t know why he’s back. Like, if you’re going to leave your family then why would you get a job 5 minutes away from their house working a minimum wage job at a franchise you co-founded.” 

Fritz looked up, “He co-founded Freddy’s?” Abi laughed, “yeah.” Fritz raised an eyebrow, “then why’s he working as a security guard there?” Abi shrugged, “I don’t know.” Fritz shrugged, laughing, “who knows haha” He looked around, “I actually do think my mom should be coming anytime though-” He laughed, “oh hey, right there!” Abi smiled, “Convenient.” 

Fritz laughed, “You need a ride?” Abi smiled, “Thanks, but I can walk. I don’t live too far from here.” Fritz stared at her, mouth open, “Uh yeah, after the alley way and your dad, there’s no way you’re walking home alone. Hop in.” Abi smiled, opening the car door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? I don't really know. I'm sorry, this actually sucked to write, I hated it SO much. But it's over with so that's nice. 
> 
> If you haven't guessed what I'm talking about, the Missing Children's Incident is this chapter, so if you'd like to skip over it, I put a warning right before it happens and put a marker on where it ends and the POV shifts... hope that helps at all.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out, it's a big one haha, thanks for reading! Love y'alllll :D

Chapter 11 

Abi sighed, placing her lunch box on the table in front of her. “Hey!” Fritz said, a smile on his face. Abi smiled, sitting down, “Hey! How are you guys?” Fritz nodded, “Good.” Jeremy gave a thumbs up as he tried to swallow the sandwich, he had just taken a bite out of. 

She had accidently left her lunch box in the classroom and had to go back and grab it. It had taken time from the little amount given to them to eat, but thankfully she wasn’t that hungry anyways. 

Fritz looked up, “Oh! Abi, we’re going to Freddy’s again today. Wanna come?” Abi smiled, “Thanks, but my grandparents are coming over today after school. We haven’t seen them in a while so I gotta be there.” Fritz frowned, “Dang.” 

Jeremy laughed, “you know you can still hangout with us, right?” Fritz glared at the boy sarcastically, “Yeah, yeah, I know. Still don’t know anyone other than you though.” Abi raised an eyebrow, “what’s going on?” 

Fritz looked over at her, “Jeremy’s friend is coming too,” He looked over at his cousin, “leaving me all alone.” Jeremy rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Bro you can still hangout with us. It’s just Gabe.” Fritz laughed, “I’ll find a way to be third wheeled, trust me.” Jeremy sighed, “We won’t third wheel you and you know it.” 

Abi giggled, “Fritz you’ll be fine.” Fritz laughed, “I know. But still.” Abi laughed. Her grandparents had to be somewhere by 5... maybe if she went after that? She smiled, “How late are you guys going to be?” Fritz looked at Jeremy. “9 is when my dad is coming to get us.” Jeremy responded. Abi nodded, “alright, fun!” 

The lunch bell rang a few minutes after, all the kids jumping up as they ran to the doors to go out for recess. Abi just followed Fritz and Jeremy back to the classroom where they spent the recess talking and doing homework. She enjoyed not being alone for once. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Abi loved her grandparents, but she was dying to go to Freddy’s. She had asked her mom the second she had climbed in the car if she could go after they left, to which she had happily given her permission. Now all that was left was to wait until they left, which came sooner or later. 

“Michael! Wait!” She called as her brother turned to close his bedroom door. The boy looked up, a face of slight annoyance coming over him, “What Abi.” The girl walked to his door, “I need to talk to you. Please.” Michael sighed, “Fine.” 

She smiled, walking in as Michael shut the door behind her. “What.” Abi sighed, “It’s about Dad.” Michael looked up, looking rather worried. “Huh? What happened?” Abi frowned, “I went to Freddy’s last night with that Fritz kid and his cousin. We were sitting at a table and dad was there. He came up and tried to talk to me.” 

Michael raised an eyebrow, sitting down on his bed, “Why was he there?” Abi shrugged, “Said he worked there as a nightguard but that he came early to fix some of the animatronics.” Michael shook his head, “If he took off then why did he get a job working here at his own dang company.” 

Abi slowly shook her head, “I have no idea. But he asked where you guys were.” Michael’s eyes widened, “You didn’t tell him anything, right?!” Abi waved her hands in front of her, “No!! I didn’t tell him anything. I just made up an excuse to leave.” Michael sighed, “Good.” 

He stared at the wall, “Did you tell Mom?” Abi looked down, “No, I don’t want her freaking out.” Michael nodded, “That’s probably best for now.” Abi nodded. 

Michael looked at his sister, “this isn’t normal.” Abi laughed, “no kidding.” Michael sighed, “If he comes back, avoid him again. Ok?” Abi looked down at the floor, “I was actually going to ask you. I have some friends that are meeting up at Freddy’s and I want to go... do you want to come too? If dad comes back, we can sorta spy on him and figure out what the heck is going on?” 

Michael laughed, “He’s suspicious Abi, ok? We don’t know if he’s bad, but he left us and took everything from us. Now with the luck our family’s had, I’m not willing to chase him around town seeing what he’s hiding.” 

Abi sighed, “Yeah but what if he is up to something? He was acting so weird!” Michael shrugged, “Who knows. But if he is, someone else, an adult, can handle it.” 

Abi shook her head, “Fine. But if something happens, I’m dragging you into this.” Michael laughed, “Yeah. Ok.” Abi roller her eyes, walking out of his room as she shut the door behind her. 

She knew Michael was probably right, if her dad was up to something, it was probably best that they stay out of it. But what if something happened? 

Abi sighed. She knew she was way overthinking this, but with everything that had happened to her family, she felt it was at least somewhat a valid concern. 

Walking to her living room, she looked around, “Hey Mom?” Clara turned around, “Hmm?” Abi smiled, “Could you take me to Freddy’s again? It with those kids you met the other day and some of their friends.” Clara smiled, “Sure! Go get your shoes on and meet me at the car.... Does Michael want to go?” Abi shook her head, “he said no.” Clara nodded, “alright, be out in a second.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The restaurant was way busier than it had been the previous night. Abi walked across the dining room floor, looking for her friends as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. 

She figured they’d probably be in the arcade or pirate cove, knowing Fritz. 

She glanced around the large, neon light covered room, almost wanting to cover her ears from how loud it was. There were kids and teens everywhere, all of them screaming loudly as their friends played the games. 

She sighed, almost giving up before she heard a scream from behind her, “Fritz!! Where are you going next?” He called. Abi turned around; it was a boy, light brown hair with big blue eyes, one hand raised to his mouth as he called out over the crowd. Abi didn’t know his name, but she recognized him from somewhere. 

The boy sighed, dropping his shoulders as he took off jogging in the direction he had been calling. Abi smiled, jogging after him. Fritz wasn’t a common name, maybe that was Gabriel. 

After a few seconds, they had reached the other end of the arcade. She smiled, relieved as they approached a basketball game with Fritz, Jeremy, and a few other kids she didn’t know all standing around it. 

Fritz looked over as the boy called his name again, seeing Abi close behind. He waved, “Hey! Thought you said you couldn’t come!” Abi laughed, “Yeah, grandparents left early so I got my mom to take me...” Fritz nodded, “Cool, cause this is strange.” 

Abi raised an eyebrow, “How so? That boy was talking to you.” Fritz laughed, “Yeah, first time all night though.” Abi nodded, “alright, alright!” Fritz turned around, “Jeremy! Abi came!” Jeremy looked over, smiling, “Oh! Hey!” Abi waved, “Hey!” 

Jeremy walked over, “I thought you weren’t gonna come!” Abi shrugged, “Plans changed” Jeremy nodded, “hey that’s cool!” 

He looked at Fritz, “If Gabe doesn’t win the next round against Marla, he’s gotta do that sing along with Freddy at the kid show.” Fritz laughed, “how’d you get him to agree to that?” 

Jeremy shrugged, “Beats me. Probably because he can’t admit his sister is better than him at a sport...” Frtiz smiled, “fair point.” Abi laughed, not fully knowing what was happening, but still finding it somewhat funny. 

Jeremy laughed, looking over at Abi, “Oh yeah, I guess you don’t know like literally anyone here haha!” He turned to the group, pointing at people as he told her their names, “That kid you followed here is Gabe... his older sister is right there, her name is Marla. Uhhh where’d she go- oh! that blonde haired girl right there is Susie, she’s one of Gabe and Marla’s close friends.” Abi nodded her head, wasn’t too many names to keep track of. 

The three walked over closer to the group, eyeing the game as Marla and Gabe tried to throw the basketballs into the hoops. Jeremy laughed, “Come on Gabe, It's just your sister!” Gabriel continued playing, he either didn’t hear the comment, or chose to ignore it. 

After a minute, the clock buzzed. Everyone erupting into laughter as the score board showed Marla had beaten Gabriel 92-84. Gabriel rolled his eyes as Marla grinned, “The mic awaits.” 

Gabriel shook his head, “There’s no way.” Marla laughed, waving her hand in the air, “Don’t you dare! You made a bet, and you’re going to follow through.” Gabriel’s face went red as everyone started cheering for him to do it. 

Abi laughed; she could tell he was very annoyed. 

“Fine. But expect revenge. All of you.” Gabriel spat as they started walking into the dining room. Fritz leaned over to Abi, “the thing that makes this 100x better, is that Susie’s here.” Abi laughed, “Why?” 

Fritz looked around, “He won’t admit it, but we all know that to some extent he likes her.” Abi smiled, nodding, “Ahhhh, I see... so he’s the one that invited her I'm assuming?” Fritz snorted, “Nope, she was here for her little sister Mary’s birthday party.” Abi nodded, “gotcha.” 

Jeremy snuck up between the two, “Whatcha whisperin about?” Fritz palmed Jeremy in the face, pushing him backwards as the two watched him stumble around. “Dude what the heck” Jeremy called, laughing as he rubbed his nose. 

Fritz smiled, “Seemed fun. It was.” Jeremy rolled his eyes sarcastically, “Yeah yeah congratulations.” Abi giggled, looking around as a bunch of kids started swarming around everywhere. 

“Ah, the Fazbear Band kids show.” Jeremy remarked, sarcastically staring in awe at the stage. Fritz placed a hand over her chest, balling the other into a fist as he closed his eyes, “Truly the greatest show America has yet to see.” 

Abi laughed, “Tis an honor to be here, listening to Gabriel of Hurricane Utah, as he guest stars in tonight's performance!” The three of them laughed, watching as Marla chuckled. She smiled, turning to face the group, “Never, make bets with me. Especially when it’s sports related.” Abi smiled, “Noted.” 

Marla laughed, “Don’t think I’ve met you yet. I’m Marla MaKentire.” Abi smiled, “Nice to meet you! I’m Abi Afton.” Marla smiled, “Hey, you related to a Michael Afton?” Abi frowned, laughing, “Unfortunately” Marla smiled, “I think he’s in my grade... Don’t take my word for it though, I’m terrible with names and faces.” Abi laughed, “Me too! And I’m sorry.” 

Marla laughed, “Don’t be. There are a lot of really REALLY sucky guys at our school. Thankfully, he’s one of the normal ones.” Abi smiled, “Yeah, he’s actually not a bad brother, he’s just my brother so I'm obligated to recognize him as official ‘nerd’ material.” Marla laughed, “Yeah sounds about right. Not as weird as this kid at least.” 

Gabriel turned around, an annoyed look on his face, “I really dislike you right now Marla.” He looked around, “No, actually. All of you. I really dislike all of you right now.” Jeremy shrugged, “Can’t be everyone’s favorite.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something in return when the lights started to flash all different colors and the animatronics started moving. 

The group all took their seats and watched eagerly as an employee came onto the stage and started introducing the show. 

It didn’t take long until they asked for anyone who wanted to come on stage. A tired and annoyed Gabriel raised his hand as he rolled his eyes. The teenage employee that was walking around the audience eyed him, a hint of concern on his face as he walked over and told Gabriel to go to the stage. 

The group laughed as the boy stared at his feet while singing the nursery rhymes quietly alongside the big brown animatronic that towered over him. 

The show wasn’t too long; by 7 o’clock they were already done. 

“Well, have you learned your lesson?” Marla asked, a grin spreading across her face as Gabriel walked up to them after the show. “Shut up Marla.” Jeremy laughed, “Hey it’s ok Gabe! If you were wearing an animal costume, I’d think you were part of the band!” Gabriel glared at the boy. 

“Strong words coming from the kid that would benefit from joining that band.” Jeremy shrugged, “I’ve been playing guitar for 3 months, wasn’t expecting to be any good yet anyways.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

Susie smiled, “Your singing actually sounded good though Gabe!” Gabriel turned around, smiling, “Oh, uh, thanks...” 

Abi smiled as Fritz made a face at her. He started to mouth words, but she got distracted. 

In the corner just behind Fritz, she saw a person walking behind the stage. Not just any person. Thanks to the night before, she knew it was her Dad. 

“What’s he doing here again...” She whispered to herself, moving slightly to get a better look. Fritz looked over in the direction she had been staring at, squinting until he saw the figure too. 

He looked back at Abi, “Isn’t that your Dad?” Abi nodded, “I don’t know what he’s doing here.” Fritz shrugged, “I thought he said he worked here. It’s nighttime technically, he’s probably just working.” Abi nodded, “Yeah.... I’m going to go get a drink, I’ll be back.” Fritz stared at the girl, “Want me to come with?” 

Abi shook her head, “No it’s ok, you stay here. I’ll be back.” Fritz nodded, “Alright.” 

Abi looked over in the corner again. He was gone. She sighed, shaking her head as she looked over at the drinking fountain in the corner. She walked over to it, making a face as she noticed how disgusting it was. 

She looked up at the corner again. Something wasn’t right, she could feel it. 

She sighed, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs for a second, she wanted to see if her Dad would come out. 

“Oh- hey!” Marla said, laughing. Abi smiled back, “oh uh, hey!” Marla sat down across from her, “You ok? Been looking for you.” Abi sighed, “Oh yeah uh- sorry. Got a little distracted.” Marla shook her head, “No worries, just didn’t want you getting lost- everyone's going to pirate cove or somewhere by that I guess.” 

Abi raised an eyebrow, “Huh? I thought Foxy was done performing after 7...” Marla nodded, “Yeah well apparently the staff felt bad for Gabe. They’re letting them go to their own private show thing. I didn’t really want to go... and I didn’t know where you were.” Abi stared at Marla, “I didn’t know they did those.” 

Marla shrugged, “Yeah, me neither. Oh well. You hungry?” Abi shook her head, “oh uh, not really.” Marla shook her head, “Well too bad. I haven’t eaten yet and you’re here so pick something.” 

Abi smiled, “Oh, thanks” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*TW: MISSING CHILDREN’S INCIDENT, MURDER* (Skip to the next line like the one above if you would like to skip this part) 

Jeremy laughed, “Gabe, looked like this wasn’t all such a bad thing ey?” Gabriel sighed, “We can see Foxy any other time during the day. I don’t need to sing for the entire restaurant to get a private show.” 

Spring Bonnie laughed, “Oh! Nonsense!! I promise this is a show you’ll never forget!!” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Yeah, ok.” Fritz looked around. Sure, Foxy was his favorite, but he’d never heard of anything like this before. 

“I thought they got rid of Fred Bear and Spring Bonnie!” Susie called. The yellow rabbit turned around, “Oh! Well someone’s got to teach the new band! How do you assume Freddy learned to sing and Bonnie to play guitar?” Gabriel laughed, “They’re robots. You literally just make their jaw and arms move and play a song over the top of it.” 

The group laughed. Spring Bonnie leaned over, unlocking the door to a room farther down the hall than Pirate’s Cove was. 

“Hey, Pirate’s Cove was back that way.” Fritz said, a hint of nervousness in his voice that even he could hear. The rabbit turned around, “Oh, yes I know! After the shows stop, we move our good friend Foxy to this here room for repairs! Our staff here was not expecting another show, but I felt that Gabriel here deserved it!” Fritz eyed the rabbit suspiciously. 

He knew they were robots; no one could tell him otherwise. He wasn’t that young of a child. “So why are you dressed like Spring Bonnie.” He asked. Jeremy nudged his shoulder, “It’s his job bro, just let him do it.” 

The bunny looked around, before opening the door. “Follow me!!” 

The group of kids willingly stepped in the room. It was rather small, and the only light in there was coming from the dim cast of light from down the hall, let in by the now open door. 

“Oh! Sorry about that! I guess I forgot the lights!” The rabbit rushed in the room, flipping on the lights as he shut the door behind him. Fritz grew increasingly nervous as he watched Spring Bonnie lock the door. 

He slowly turned around, voice changing from a happy, kind, and energetic tone to a lower, creepier one. “Hello there.” It called, towering over them as they started to walk towards each other. 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel asked, being pushed to the front as everyone walked behind him. The rabbit stepped closer, reaching for the head of the costume as he lifted it off. Slowly removing every piece of the costume one by one. 

Fritz’s eyes widened, “Abi’s Dad...” He mumbled under his breath. The man looked up, staring him in the eyes and chuckling as he walked closer. 

“Nothing you need to be worried about. Trust me when I say that you won’t even remember this tomorrow.” He said, calm and patience weaved into the tone he chose to use. 

“I changed my mind,” Gabriel said, glaring at the man, “Let us out.” The man chuckled, “I’m afraid, I can not. I’m sorry.” Gabriel continued glaring at the man, “I wasn’t asking.” 

The man smiled, “Brave, are we? You see, you have entered an employee's only room. I don’t recall any of you being employee’s here, I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.” 

The group stepped back, pressing their backs up against the wall. “I really do hate to do this, my daughter rarely ever makes friends, but I'm afraid, that for my sake-” He reached forward, grabbing Gabriel by the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him closer. 

“I have a little bit of... anger? I dare say? That I need to get out of my system and well, you all seem to be quite terrified. I’d be lying if I told you that the look on your faces right now didn’t amuse me.” 

He stared down at the boy, “LET ME GO!” He demanded, trying to kick back against the man. Fritz stepped forward, Jeremy close behind while Susie glared at him. He looked up, “Oh? Do you want to try and help the situation? Go on. Take another step forward, I won’t bite.” 

Fritz glared at the man, trying to hide how terrified he was from the man. “Well I will. Let him go.” The man smiled, “Determination I see,” He reached for his pocket, pulling a sharp kitchen knife from the fabric, staring at their faces as he did. “I wonder if it’s enough to save yourselves though...” He raised the sharp blade to Gabriel’s neck. 

Fritz stood there; he couldn’t even remember how to move. 

The man chuckled, “Not so brave now, I see. It’s alright, you’ll all get your turn.” He watched as they all shrank towards the back wall, grinning as Gabriel squirmed in his grasp. 

He stared up at the group, smiling as he drove the knife through Gabriel’s chest, covering his mouth as he tried to scream out in pain. 

The three of them watched as Gabriel sunk to the floor, lying there motionless as the man started laughing. 

Jeremy linked arms with Fritz and Susie beside him. Letting the tears fall down his cheek without trying to stop them as the man stepped over Gabriel and started walking towards them. 

He grabbed a hold of Susie’s arm, pulling her forward as they all gasped. She cried out for help, the man only laughed. 

He raised the knife again, looking up at the boys, “You see? Gabriel already can’t feel a thing.” He smiled, driving the knife into Susie’s torso as her eyes widened, a few more tears falling down her cheeks before she slumped to the ground. 

“And now, Susie can’t either.” 

The boys watched in horror as he kicked Susie to the side, walking over to them. 

Fritz pushed away from the wall, feeling his hold on Jeremy break as he took off for the other side of the room and the other boy stayed, frozen in place. 

“JEREMY!” Fritz screamed, watching as the man easily ended his cousin’s life, tossing the boy to the side of him like he was some sort of stuffed animal. 

Friz stared at him, watching as Jeremy lay curled up on the floor as the man pulled the knife back out of his chest. 

He leaned against the wall, staring blankly at the scene that sat in front of him. 

The man walked over, laughing as he stared down at the boy. “Brian, was it?” Fritz looked up at the man, letting out a sob as he reached down. 

“I don’t even mind that that isn’t really your name. In a month or two, everyone will forget your real one anyways.” Fritz looked away from the man’s face as he felt a sharp stinging coming from his back. 

He felt the man drop him on the ground, after that, he didn’t feel anything. He lay there, feeling nothing but confusion. He didn’t mind though, it all ended only moments later, when he let himself close his eyes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

*Murder scene over* 

“Alright but dogs can be trained, and they actually love their owners.” Marla explained. Abi laughed, “But cats are so calm, and they aren’t needy, low maintenance animals!” 

Marla sighed, “But sometimes you just want a friend!” Abi nodded, “Ok, fair enough. But still.” Marla laughed, looking down at her wrist as she glanced at her watch. 

“8:32, meaning they’ve been gone for what, an hour?” Abi sighed, “almost.” Marla looked around, “Should we go find them?” Abi nodded, “Yeah, probably.” 

The two hopped off their seats at their table, Marla leading the way to Pirate Cove. 

They stopped in front of the door. “what the-” Marla tugged at the door, knocking and calling for them, “Hello?? You guys gonna open the door orrrr?” Abi turned as an employee walked down the hallway, “Can I help you guys?” She asked, smiling. 

Marla smiled, “Yeah, hello! So my brother and some of his friends all did that like private Pirate’s Cove show thing because he did the kids show but the door is locked and we can’t get in.” The girl looked at them, a look of confusion plastered all over her face. 

“I’m sorry, but we don’t offer Pirate Cove shows after 7PM, private or not.” She replied happily. Marla stared at her, “But I watched them walk back here...” The employee raised an eyebrow, “To Pirate’s Cove?” Marla nodded. 

She nodded her head, “That door has been locked since 7, I’m sorry. Is there maybe another room you are getting this one confused with?” Marla shook her head, “I don’t think so.” 

Abi watched as the two continued trying to figure out what had happened. She looked around, this had been where she had seen her father. Her eyes widened, maybe her Dad knew. 

“My Dad works here- William Afton- do you maybe know where he is right now?” Abi asked, interrupting their conversation. The girl looked down at her, “I don’t know a William Afton, I could ask my boss though if you’d wait here.” Marla nodded, “Yes please, thank you.” The girl nodded as she walked off to the dining room. 

Marla sighed, “I’m going to strangle that kid if he runs off one more time I swear.” Abi giggled, “I’m sure they’re somewhere around here.” She turned around, looking down the hall. 

One of the doors was left slightly open with a light on. She squinted at it, trying to see what was inside. She turned back around as the girl came back, she smiled as she saw Henry following. 

Henry smiled, “Well hey there!” Abi laughed, “Hey!” Henry stopped, looking at the two, “Well nice to finally see you again! I hear there’s something wrong?” Marla sighed, “Yeah uh, one of your mascot things came and told my brother and all of his friends that because he felt bad for Gabe, he’d let them watch Foxy perform in Pirate Cove.” Henry raised an eyebrow, “Wait, really? What mascot?” 

Marla shrugged, looking at Abi. She sighed, “Spring Bonnie.” Henry looked at Abi, “You know that Foxy stops performing after 7... right?” Abi nodded, “I wasn’t there. I was getting a drink.” Henry looked around, “And now you can’t find them?” Marla nodded. 

Henry sighed, “Well, I’ll tell staff, we can keep an eye out.” Marla nodded, “Thank you.” 

The four walked out into the dining room. Marla and Abi watched as Henry and the other employee walked over to a group of waiters and started talking to them. Marla sighed, “This is so embarrassing.” Abi giggled, “How so?” 

Marla laughed, “They’re so irresponsible sometimes. Drives me crazy.” Abi nodded, “Hey, maybe it wasn’t their fault.” Marla sighed, “Yeah, probably wasn’t. Still annoying though.” She looked around, “Maybe we should do another sweep of the restaurant.” 

Abi nodded, “Yeah, that could help.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
